The Beautiful People
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Ou l'importance des détails dans une vie vide de sens. UA. Où nos si célèbres personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux sont de simples étudiants à la fac.
1. To the Sea

**THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE**

**Blabla de l'Auteur **: Bonsoir, mes chères ombres. Votre dévouée névrosée est en direct d'un nouveau projet, comme si elle en avait pas déjà assez comme ça. Ce projet ressemble pas mal à celui de « Chevalet » sur Hellsing. Disons que je voulais plus de reviews, futile que je suis. Donc, me voici sur la partie un peu plus peuplée de .

Le projet que je vous propose est un peu nouveau sur le fandom de SdA : il s'agit d'un UA. Non, non, pas les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux qui surviennent armés de leurs haches et de leurs capes dans notre monde, ni des self-inserts d'aucune sorte, mais bien un UA. C'est-à-dire, une vision des personnages de notre trilogie bien aimée dans notre monde.

Dans notre monde, c'est-à-dire à l'université. J'ai du donc rajeunir un peu les personnages et vous me voyez désolée de ce changement sans lequel je ne pourrais pas mener mon projet à bien.

Cette tâche n'est pas très facile, ni pour moi, dévouée fan des œuvres de Tolkien (à qui appartiennent tous les personnages et les citations au début de chaque chapitre etc) ni pour ma psy et amie **Samairelabiche** dont je vous invite très fortement à aller lire l'œuvre. Mais sachez que si vous avez une remarque à faire, ma boîte à MP vous est ouverte et je serais ravie de discuter avec vous.

Concernant le rating, je l'ai mis en M, non pas parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passer, mais parce que je fais confiance à mon cerveau pour me faire faire des trucs bizarres.

Sur ce, je vous invite à lire ce premier chapitre et à reviewer, si le cœur vous en dit. Mais entre nous, je l'espère. Vous aurez le droit à des bahn bao à domicile si vous habitez Paris.

Ma playlist (il paraît que c'est utile) :

**Cocorosie** – Beautiful Boyz et Fairy Paradise.

**Clint Mansell** – la BO de The Fountain

**Atrium** – A Girl Called Harmony

Let's go !

_« To the Sea, to the Sea ! The white gulls are calling ! » _

Legolas regarda le paysage à travers la vitre du métro aérien. Il regarda le ciel avec attention, laissant ses yeux bleus se mêler à la substance du ciel parisien. Aujourd'hui, le ciel était bleu. Il paraissait que ce n'était pas le cas tous les jours. Le jeune homme en soupirait d'avance. La masse de métal fendait l'air à toute vitesse. Vite, vite, vite, le métro passait, le paysage défilait, le ciel finissait par devenir gris bêton. Pas évident de vivre en Islande comme à Paris. Le jeune homme détourna le regard du paysage quand le ciel fut brutalement remplacé par le toit du métro qui se décidait enfin à rentrer sous terre, à rentrer dans la masse des autres métros.

C'était étrange de regarder dans le métro. C'était étrange d'avoir à changer même la façon dont on regarde. Ni regarder par la fenêtre quand on est sous terre, ni regarder les gens avec trop d'insistance. Tous ces visages inconnus, inexpressifs, renfermés, renfrognés sur leur propre monde médiocre…

Legolas se leva quand il sentit le métro ralentir et s'arrêter. C'était sa station. Il remit l'anse de son sac sur son épaule et sortit. Encore quelques minutes de torture et c'était fini. Il marcha le long des couloirs gris de monde, faiblement éclairés par quelques affiches pour des comédies de boulevard sans grand intérêt. Il rejeta ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles quand il finit par sortir à l'air frais de début Septembre. Bienvenue à la Sorbonne, élite des universités pour pédants. Bienvenue dans son nouveau centre d'études.

Si le métro parisien est l'illustration la plus parfaite de l'absurdité de la condition humaine, marcher à Paris, c'est aussi libérateur qu'un texte d'Epicure. Bravant le courant d'air déplaisant de cette journée maudite, Legolas remonta le col de sa veste aux tons beiges et marcha jusqu'aux grilles de l'université.

Les rentrées, à l'université, c'est quelque chose. Rien à voir avec le lycée. Ici, ce sont des vieux lycéens qui font genre ils ont grandis alors qu'ils sont tous aussi perdus dans les longs couloirs sans de gentils adultes pour leur montrer le chemin. Il avait dix minutes d'avance. Legolas aimait avoir de l'avance. C'était un luxe qui lui permettait d'arriver avec plus de calme aux cours et donc de suivre du début jusqu'à la fin. La vitesse n'avait jamais été son fort. Il préférait le calme et le silence. Il utilisait rarement son MP3, ce qui est une aberration pour la plupart des jeunes de sa génération. Pourtant, il n'était pas ringard, il était même au fait des dernières nouvelles de la mode, mais il préférait apprécier sa musique, un peu comme on apprécie un verre de vodka ou un plat épicé : c'est plus douloureux, mais c'est plus vrai.

Il s'approcha des grilles et eut à peine le temps d'observer la foule autour de lui qu'une voix familière l'arrêta sur ses pas :

- Leggie ! Hey ! Leggie ! Legolas !

L'interpellé se retourna lentement, s'attendant à se recevoir une masse de chair et de muscles d'une minute à l'autre. Haldir avait toujours adoré l'embarrasser en public. Il était vrai que son cousin avait de quoi l'embarrasser : il était au courant de son orientation sexuelle peu dévoilable en société et il possédait des arguments de taille pour le mettre en situation pas toujours simple quand il s'agit de garder secret quelques petits détails concernant sa vie privée.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit à nouveau les longs cheveux blonds de son cousin et ami. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, outre leurs sessions Skype jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il semblait juste plus épanoui. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, Haldir avait un don pour les lettres classiques alors pouvoir désormais s'y consacrer entièrement devait être pour lui un accomplissement de soi. Legolas espérait, tout au fond de lui, devenir aussi accompli que lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ses études en France allaient lui apporter, mais rester un instant de plus en Islande lui aurait été insupportable. Il sourit à son bien aimé cousin, cherchant dans ses yeux un peu de soutien dans les yeux aussi bleus que la mer de leur île. Lui, il avait les yeux couleur de ciel, Haldir les avait couleur de la mer.

- Alors, comment commence ta vie parisienne ? Tu as déjà pu venir jusqu'ici, c'est bien ! lui fit avec chaleur son aîné, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour achever de faire désespérer toutes les jeunes filles friandes de blonds aux yeux bleus.

- Ça va, l'immeuble est très calme et l'appartement n'a pas encore de soucis techniques donc tout va bien. Quand viens-tu ?

- Dès que mon ami acceptera de se passer de mes talents de réveil matin. Legolas, je te présente Aragorn.

Haldir le fit doucement pivoter vers un jeune homme différent en tous points avec les deux islandais : grand, brun, finement musclé, les cheveux mi-longs, sales, un blouson en cuir sur le dos, des bottes en imitation peau de lézard, une jeune fille dans les bras. Le premier réflexe de Legolas fut de regarder de travers ce jeune homme qui ne savait visiblement pas se servir d'un shampooing ou d'un rasoir, mais il eut tout de même la jugeote de ne pas se laisser emporter par sa première impression. D'autant plus que le Aragorn en question décolla un bras de la taille de sa copine hyper branchée pour lui tendre une grande main bourrue, usée par le travail. Que Diable faisait-il à l'université ? Legolas l'aurait mieux vu en train de réparer des motos, enduit de cambouis… Mais arrêtons là ces pensées.

- Aragorn, fit-il de sa voix calme mais profonde, abîmée par l'abus de cigarette. Ravi de te rencontrer. Haldir m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Legolas lui serra chaleureusement la main, le gratifiant même d'un petit sourire. En fait, il semblait plutôt sympathique. Il fit un geste en direction de la jeune fille brune pendue à son bras :

- Legolas, voici Arwen, la femme de ma vie.

Legolas se pencha légèrement pour faire la bise à la jeune fille qui venait de lui faire un grand sourire de ses dents blanches. Il existait donc certaines parisiennes que les sacs Longchamp, les Repettos et les maquillages en couches n'empêchaient pas d'être gentilles et de mettre un très bon parfum. Trésor de Lancôme.

- Tu es en quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, toujours greffée aux bras de son homme.

- Lettres modernes. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi ! Je viens de commencer cette année ! Tu es en première année aussi ? s'exclama-t-elle, sincèrement surprise.

- Oui, en effet, on est dans la même promotion alors !

- C'est parfait, ça ! Merci, mon amour de participer à ma vie sociale, fit Arwen en se tournant vers Aragorn, plantant un baiser gluant de gloss sur sa joue.

L'agressé fit semblant de se laver la joue en riant. Puis, d'un mouvement leste, il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et l'éleva dans les airs comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il la fit tourner plusieurs fois en essayant de ne frapper personne dans un rayon de dix mètres. Le rire des deux amants fit naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Legolas qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. Tant d'intimité, de complicité, même en public, même en ayant l'air mal assorti, tant de fleurbleutisme… Etait-ce quelque chose à vouloir ? Qui avait raison, au final ? Celui qui s'isolait derrière un masque d'inaccessibilité ou ceux qui appréciaient des moments de bonheur même s'ils ne sont pas parfaits, même s'ils sont abrutissants ?

Voilà bien une question à laquelle Legolas ne pouvait répondre. Ce n'était même pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé. A ses côtés, Haldir qui lui avait lâché la taille le regarda. Le jeune islandais le regarda à nouveau, droit dans les yeux, comme lorsqu'ils essayaient de communiquer. Haldir haussa un sourcil. Legolas savait très bien de quoi ils parlaient mentalement. Il secoua la tête négativement. Son cousin lui administra une petite tape sur l'épaule, comme pour le réconforter.

Glorfindel ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé.

Aragorn ne tarda pas à reposer Arwen sur terre et celle-ci lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes pour qu'il en allume deux et en tende une à sa bien aimée. Un véritable amour moderne. Legolas détourna les yeux un moment pour scruter la foule autour d'eux. Il était encore un peu tôt, il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de monde, ce qui lui permit de distinguer deux personnes qui s'approchaient de leur petit groupe. Il eut à peine le temps de les remarquer avec netteté que l'homme leur cria :

- Aragorn, on te repère à dix mètres avec ta chérie volante !

Il avait une voix forte et profonde, chaleureuse, certes, mais différente de celle d'Aragorn ou d'Haldir. Legolas aurait aimé entendre la voix d'Haldir lui murmurer des paroles salaces avant l'acte, celle d'Aragorn lui parler avec une tendresse bourrue pendant, mais cette voix-là. Il avait envie de l'entendre après l'acte, comme un chaud murmure de tendresse timide qui lui rappellerait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant.

Sinon, il se proposait un retour à la réalité.

Il regarda le jeune homme approcher. Il ressemblait à la fois à Aragorn et à Haldir. Il devait être Eomer, à coups sûrs. Haldir lui avait souvent parlé de lui, lui confiant qu'il le soupçonnait d'être homosexuel et de pouvoir lui plaire. Et ce n'était pas faux. Il serra la main d'Aragorn, fit un baisemain à Arwen et se tourna ensuite vers lui. Il lui jeta un regard surpris avant de se tourner vers Haldir qui était en train d'étudier le visage du nouvel arrivant barbu avec attention. Il finit par sourire au sourire troublé d'Eomer qui déclara avec franchise :

- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que t'avais fait un tour à la fontaine de Jouvence, mon ami ! J'ai donc affaire à Legolas, le cousin d'Haldir, n'est-ce pas ?

Legolas eut du mal, pour une fois, à lire le visage de son cousin. Normalement, entre blonds islandais prétentieux et inaccessibles, ils se comprenaient. Mais Legolas avait du mal à interpréter l'expression à la fois adoucie et pincée de son presque frère. Il se contenta alors de serrer la main d'Eomer. Main qui semblait certes grosse et musclée, mais moins abîmée que celle d'Aragorn. Legolas le voyait bien, lui, en train de faire des études de lettres classiques, côte à côte avec Haldir. Aragorn, moins. Mais 'all _that is gold does not glitter' _:

- C'est lui, en effet, fit Haldir un peu évasivement. Passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, je vous ai même rapporté une petite surprise, les amis, déclara Eomer avec un regard qui donnait envie à Legolas d'exécuter ses moindres désirs pour savoir ce qu'était la surprise en question.

Même Haldir haussa un sourcil de curiosité, expression suprême du suspens ambiant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés passa son bras autour des épaules d'une jeune fille qui était, jusque là, passée inaperçue aux yeux de tous. Et maintenant, Legolas se demandait pourquoi.

Comme Eomer, elle était très belle, mais sa beauté avait quelque chose de pur et d'inaltérable. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle était vierge. Mais déjà, ces pensées lui paraissaient impures. Rien qu'en pensées. Elle était blonde, mais d'un blond comme l'or qu'on laisse au soleil. Les cheveux d'Eomer, eux… avaient plutôt l'air d'un épi de blé. La jeune fille en question (il osait à peine l'appeler femme, trouvant tout à coup, le mot trop indigne d'elle) avait cependant, les mêmes yeux qu'Eomer : d'un brun très clair, illuminé par le soleil de cette fin d'été. En fait, avec leurs yeux clairs et leurs cheveux brillants, ils avaient l'air d'être deux êtres de soleil. Ils devaient sans doute venir du sud. Cependant, Legolas n'avait pas pu saisir leur accent. Il préféra regarder la peau blanche, laiteuse de la jeune fille qui s'accordait merveilleusement bien avec son chemisier blanc, son ank doré en pendentif et son pantalon d'un beige clair. Il semblait qu'aucune couleur foncée ne pouvait la toucher sans l'altérer.

- Voici Eowyn, ma petite sœur. Elle vient d'entrer à l'université.

- Ah, l'université, une affaire de famille, fit Arwen en jetant un regard aux deux islandais avant d'aller faire la bise à la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Quel cursus suis-tu, chérie ?

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire au surnom. Il allait très mal avec Eowyn, mais il vit très bien le relâchement de ses épaules et son sourire alors qu'elle lui faisait la bise. Elles allaient bien s'entendre. Vraiment bien s'entendre. Peu importaient les différences.

- Je suis en philosophie, répondit-elle.

Erreur de plus. On en fait toujours quand on juge. L'important, c'est de se corriger. Sa voix vibrait de volonté, de passion. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de princesse à regarder le monde qu'elle ne connaît pas à travers la fenêtre de sa tour. C'était (et l'image l'amusa) plutôt une impératrice qui regardait l'Empire sur lequel elle régnait du haut de son trône. Enfin, il était sans doute un peu trop poétique. Elle avait une voix claire mais affirmée sans le moindre tremblement. Elle était aussi posée et royale que son frère. S'ils s'étaient connus autrement, ils auraient fait le couple le plus assorti du monde. Mais le lien de sang leur convenait très bien : Eomer avait le bras posé sur les épaules frêles d'Eowyn d'un air grand-frère-poule alors qu'il piquait une cigarette à Haldir qui venait de lui envoyer son paquet. Qu'est-ce qu'il était classe quand il attrapait le paquet d'une main.

Eowyn refusa la cigarette. Bien sûr. Legolas aussi. Tous les autres faisaient circuler les briquets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Aragorn ? Tu es bien silencieux, tout à coup et ta copine a la bouche libre, lança Haldir, toujours à l'affût des remarques bien placées pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise, le tout avec un sourire mesuré mais magnifique.

- Y'a un mec qui mate ta sista, Eomer, répondit le brun en ignorant la remarque d'Haldir.

Une chose est sûre : Legolas n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Non seulement parce qu'il alliait cheveux gras, peau blanchâtre et maladive, sens de la mode déplorable et cigarette plus café, mais aussi parce que le regard qu'Eomer lui envoya en coin aurait pu tuer quelqu'un de déjà vivant et non un zombie. Le mort-vivant en question détourna aussitôt les yeux et tira sur sa cigarette :

- J'y crois pas : il ose mater Eowyn, lui ? Il a furieusement envie d'un râteau ? fit Eomer, en essayant de plaisanter, mais tout le monde sentait la colère dans sa voix. Oui, le rôle d'amoureux-poule lui allait aussi très bien.

- Parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, fit Eowyn, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- C'est pas comme s'il représentait un grand danger, Eomer, lui fit remarquer Haldir.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et l'incident fut clos.

Quelques minutes après, Arwen regarda sa montre :

- Oulah, les gens, on va devoir y aller, genre, tout de suite. Arriver en retard à la première journée, ça le ferait pas. Les premières années, avec moi !

Legolas fit un signe de la main aux trois autres et saisit la main qu'Arwen lui tendait avant de s'en aller dans les couloirs de sa nouvelle université. Ils trouvèrent rapidement leur panneau d'affiche et Arwen, pour avoir souvent rendu visite à Aragorn, connaissait les salles par cœur. En revanche… :

- Ils sont nuls leurs panneaux : je n'arrive pas à trouver la salle de philosophie, dit la jeune femme brune en parcourant des yeux les photocopies.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Eowyn, ne vous mettez pas en retard pour moi, je trouverai bien la salle : je suis sûre qu'on en a même pas…

- C'est l'amphi 200 A, fit une voix persiflante et désagréable.

C'était bien sûr le stalker en chef d'Eowyn. Le mort-vivant avc ses longs cheveux gras et bouclés tombant devant ses yeux d'un bleu délavé et mort. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, appréciant sans aucun doute la beauté du bout de peau entre les deux pans de sa chemise.

- D'accord. Merci, fit sèchement Arwen, Eowyn semblant être désormais dans un autre monde. On se retrouve après, hein, Eo' ?

- Ou, oui. Oui, bien sûr. A tout à l'heure. Bonne pré-rentrée, fit la jeune fille d'un air mal assuré qui ne lui allait pas.

Puis, elle contourna le mort-vivant, manquant de le bousculer de peu et partit rejoindre sa salle d'un pas hâtif.

- La pauvre, se contenta de commenter Arwen. On ne peut pas tous tomber sur Aragorn. Tu viens, Leggie ?

- Hey ! Où as-tu appris ce surnom ?

- Haldir est la meilleure de mes fréquentations.

- Aïe.

**So,** une petite review pour terminer en beauté ?


	2. Alive without breath

Chères ombres, voici le chapitre deux. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de me lire.

Un merci particulier à mon amie et khâmarade Aiedail Choupette pour sa lecture, sa review bénie des Muses et ses encouragements.

Notes : il n'y a pas de fautes au pseudo.

Playlist :

**Abney Park** –Aether Shanties

**Iggy Pop** – Never met a girl like you before

_« Alive without breath_

_As cold as death »_

http/…

**Log In **

**Enter username **: pathetic-and-wilde

**Enter password **: *************

**Connecting. Please wait. **

**Connected. **

**Welcome** pathetic-and-wilde.

**No new PM. No new review**.

**Write something. **

**Please wait. **

**Express yourself. **

La question pathétique du jour : qu'est-ce que l'Amour ?

L'Amour, vous répondrais-je en deux mots, c'est la somme de l'aveuglément, de l'insomnie, du désespoir et de la stupidité.

Voilà un des grands problèmes de l'humanité réglé en une phrase.

Mais alors : pourquoi, malgré notre lucidité, tombons-nous amoureux ? Ça, c'est LA bonne question. Et la réponse, si quelqu'un l'a, je la veux bien.

Peut-être est-ce à cause de la solitude immense qui saisit votre cœur lorsque vous êtes entouré, bloqué dans votre bulle de silence. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'autre de votre esprit. Vous savez, quand on est fatigué, on tombe plus facilement malade alors que c'est justement pas le moment. Je vois l'Amour un peu comme ça. Vous tombez amoureux quand vous êtes seul et ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment.

Je dois être heureux, je n'ai pas le temps ni la place dans mon cœur de tomber amoureux.

Et pourtant. Mon ange gardien est encore plus sarcastique que moi. Il a envoyé sa collègue s'afficher sous mes yeux. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien venir se poster devant moi et me dire : « Je t'ignore, mais toi, tu vas tomber follement amoureux de moi. » que ça n'aurait pas été très différent.

Je crois que je n'étais pas encore assez pathétique. Il a fallu que je tombe amoureux, non pas d'une de ces filles au cœur et au corps facile qui aurait pu être séduite par mes beaux discours et avec qui j'aurais pu entretenir une relation de quelques jours, juste assez pour me réchauffer auprès d'elle. Non, il a fallu que je tourne les yeux à ce moment précis, ce moment où elle est arrivée. Il a fallu que je tombe amoureux du plus joli glaçon que l'Humanité avait à me proposer. Additionnez à cela que le glaçon possède des yeux à vous glacer sur place, un port à vouloir s'agenouiller, une voix qui vous fait brûler de l'intérieur et un groupe d'amis complètement abrutis.

On m'a présenté une perle, j'y ai porté la main et le bénitier s'est refermé dessus.

A présent, j'ai une raison de plus d'être pathétique : je suis amoureux et je ne l'ai même pas choisi.

Minuit 27,

Pathetic and Wilde.

**Send. **

**Please wait. **

**Your article is send. **

**- **Gimli arrive, déclara simplement Aragorn en raccrochant le téléphone fixe de l'appartement d'Haldir.

Ce dernier sourit énigmatiquement, ne détournant pas les yeux de l'écran noir où Eomer tentait tant bien que mal d'installer la console. Legolas devait cependant s'avouer qu'il n'était pas très chaud d'avoir la présence de l'être nauséabond dont ses compagnons vantaient les rots bruyants à ses côtés lors de cette charmante après-midi d'après-rentrée. Il se contenta de ne rien dire, observant Eomer se débattre avec les câbles, au pied du canapé où Haldir se reposait, abîmé dans la contemplation d'une manette.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas ressortie celle-là, commenta Aragorn, se lançant dans le canapé aux côtés de l'islandais.

**- **Tu m'étonnes, avec Mme Nenya comme prof de thème grec, on avait pas tellement le temps.

**-** Bah, profitez bien parce qu'on l'a encore cette année.

**-** Elle est bien Mme Nenya.

**-** Ce n'est pas la question. La question c'est… Eomer, mon chou, arrête de me montrer ton délicieux postérieur, tu me perturbes.

Haldir n'avait pas changé. Legolas finit par s'effondrer à nouveau dans le canapé à ses côtés. Quand il posa sa tête alourdie de flemme et de bibliographies sur l'épaule de son cousin, il ne put s'empêcher de constater que celui-ci avait la peau brûlante, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Au moins aussi brûlante que le visage d'Eomer qui tentait désormais tant bien que mal de recouvrir le bout de peau entre son jean et sa chemise. C'était vrai que c'était perturbant.

- Haldir, quand est-ce que tu te cases ? le taquina Aragorn. Ça commence à être grave…

**- **Quandtu auras marre du gloss, chéri, lui répondit Haldir du tac au tac.

Legolas, affalé contre Haldir ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Eomer se tourner, à la fois surpris et contrarié par la réponse de l'islandais. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Oui, il y avait quelque chose qui ne ressemblait plus tellement à la camaraderie dans ce léger froncement de sourcil et ce regard suspicieux. Mais il se garda bien de faire remarquer quoique ce soit. Haldir devait sûrement savoir mieux le taquiner que lui.

Il avait passé une pré-rentrée en accélérée, juste assez pour voir quelques têtes, prendre connaissance des profs, des programmes et des bibliographies. Le programme lui semblait intéressant, mais il était content d'avoir un peu de temps libre. Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'il était là, dans l'appartement de son cousin et il ne voulait plus le quitter. Il se sentait bien, dans cette ambiance calme, détendue, peuplée… Il ne voulait plus rentrer dans le vide de son appartement froid.

- Hey, femme de ma vie, appela Aragorn, c'est toi qui a le numéro des pizzas ?

- Ouais, on l'appelle, retentit la voix d'Arwen depuis la chambre d'Haldir où elle s'était réfugiée avec Eowy, vous voulez quoi comme pizza ?

- 'Chais pas, vous voulez quoi, les gars ? demanda Aragorn aux loques du canapé.

- Saumon ! s'écria Haldir. Il savait toujours très bien ce qu'il voulait.

- Je vote pour la saumon aussi, renchérit Legolas en levant une main distraite, imitant les votes à main levée du primaire.

- Moi, j'veux une reine, ajouta Eomer, toujours occupé par les câbles de la télé.

- Mais tu m'as, moi ! fit semblant de s'offusquer Haldir.

Legolas sourit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait la blague spécialement drôle, ni la tête d'Eomer, ni même pour faire semblant de rire avec Aragorn. Il était juste en train d'assister en avant-première à la séduction démoniaque et implacable d'Haldir. Et celui-ci ne s'en rendait apparemment, pas vraiment compte. Haldir qui ne se rendait pas compte de quelque chose. Pire ! De quelque chose le concernant. Il était vraiment amoureux. Amoureux d'Eomer qui n'était pas seulement un ami bien regardable et possiblement baisable. Non. Les yeux mêmes de l'islandais, se voilant légèrement, ses longs cils blonds presque contre le duvet discret de ses joues l'indiquaient. Il observait Eomer avec envie, mais une envie humaine. Legolas avait rarement vu ce genre d'envie et jamais elle lui avait semblé être aussi attendrissante que dans les yeux habituellement moqueurs de son cousin. Il lui prit la main et la serra. Eomer, qui avait fini par laisser tomber les branchements de la console, prit le genou de Legolas pour se relever et lui frappa gentiment l'épaule quand il passa derrière le canapé :

- Hey, toi, on t'entend pas beaucoup parler, mais t'es redoutable.

- Jaloux, chéri ? lui demanda Haldir avec un petit sourire ironique. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir : il était tellement heureux de voir la jalousie d'Eomer.

Eormer, conclut Legolas, était l'amant idéal pour Haldir : il ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments.

- Donc, on fait une saumon, une reine, ça ira pour tout le monde ? conclut Aragorn.

- T'as déjà oublié Gimli ? rit Eomer.

Son rire, profond et chaleureux se répercuta presque directement dans le bas ventre de Legolas. Par les Valar, comme il aurait voulu entendre ce rire à son oreille… Béni soit l'homme qui partagera son lit.

- Bon, on prend une saumon, une reine et une chorizo, ça vous va ?

- Tant que le chorizo ne m'approche pas, ça me va, fit Haldir.

- Pas de soucis, c'est la pizza de Gimli.

Qui était donc ce monstre ?

- Femme de ma vie, on prend une saumon, une reine et une chorizo…

Aragorn, visiblement en manque de sa copine poussa la porte de la chambre d'Haldir où les deux filles s'étaient enfermées quelques minutes auparavant. Tout ce qu'il obtint furent des cris sur-aïgus et des protestations enflammées :

- Frappe avant d'entrer, chéri, frappe ! retentit la voix d'Arwen, essayant d'avoir l'air mécontente.

- Mais ce n'est pas comme si… commença le pauvre Aragorn.

- Je ne suis pas seule dans cette chambre vois-tu ? Mon Dieu, à peine débarquée ici, ma pauvre Eowyn est déjà traumatisée.

Eomer fronça les sourcils, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Quand Aragorn se détourna et referma la porte derrière lui avec l'assurance d'avoir les pizzas commandées, il rencontra le regard du frère de l'offensée :

- J'ai vu que ses jambes, promit-il, les deux mains levées, paumes présentées à Eomer, comme pour prouver son innocence.

- Mais que faisaient-elles dans cette chambre ? demanda Haldir, exprimant à voix haute ce que tout le monde se demandait.

Legolas put sentir son récent fantasme planer dans la salle pendant au moins une minute.

- Elles se faisaient les ongles de pieds en surfant sur le net. Pour de vrai.

Il se réveilla. Oui, il se réveilla. On avait pas encore eu marre de ses excès là-haut. Il était encore là. Sa propre bêtise n'avait pas encore eu raison de lui. Il poussa un long soupir. Il était déjà vidé, mais il soupira quand même. Comme pour faire sortir le vide hors de lui. Ça n'allait pas être une journée facile. Comme aucune de ses journées.

Grimma ouvrit les yeux et contempla les alentours. Il ne savait jamais vraiment où et quand il allait se réveiller tous les jours.

Il était dans sa salle de bain minuscule, contre les tuyaux de gaz. Bien. Sa tête posée contre le carrelage froid commença à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas prit ses médicaments aujourd'hui. Maudite tête. Elle était si douloureuse. Presque autant que ses membres, tordus en tous les sens sur le sol. Il les ramena doucement à lui, se postant en position fœtale. Il se sentait fragile tout à coup. Il se sentait pathétique, minable. Il n'avait pas pu dormir dans son lit encore une fois. Il n'avait pas pu faire le calme dans ses idées encore une fois. Pourquoi s'était-elle invitée dans sa vie ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfermée dans sa tour, tournant la clé trois fois dans la serrure ? Pourquoi des créatures si parfaites sont-elles obligées de vivre, de sortir, de prouver leur existence ? Pourquoi des créatures si parfaites existaient dans le même monde que des personnes comme lui ?

Il serra ses bras contre lui. Ils étaient sanglants. Ouverts. Encore une fois. Le sang avait séché autour des blessures et la rougeur avait commencé à disparaître. Il n'avait plus mal. Ses bras étaient devenus des bouts de chair en plus qu'il massacrait régulièrement, jouant inconsidérément avec sa vie, tout ça pour exprimer comme il pouvait ce que ni l'écriture ni les larmes ne voulaient prendre. Des bouts de chair en trop à traîner, à traîner et à satisfaire. La seule douleur qu'il sentait encore, c'était celle de son cerveau qui semblait vouloir se déverser hors de sa tête pour se désolidariser de lui. Comme tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne savait pas quelle heure ni quel jour il était. Ce n'était pas important. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger de là. Il voulait rester là, immobile, recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans son cosmos intérieur autarcique.

Il avait envie de la tenir dans ses bras.

Grimma se releva, tant bien que mal, posant la main dans quelques gouttes de sang séché par terre. Tout son corps était ankylosé, froid et refusait de répondre. Son sommeil ressemblait plus à un évanouissement, une petite mort, plus qu'à une bonne nuit de repos. Sopor Fratrem Mortis Est. D'ailleurs, la chanson de Sopor Aeternus du même nom tournait en boucle dans la chambre. Il devait aller l'éteindre. Il mettrait du Nachtmahr à la place. Oui, Nachtmahr était une bonne idée. Il fallait changer et mettre du Nachtmahr.

Il se tourna vers la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec son reflet.

Tout l'horripilait chez lui. Objectivement, il était passable. Mais ses longues nuits d'auto-destruction secrète l'avaient rendu hideux. Au moins, il n'était pas qu'une ombre de plus dans une foule immense. Il était l'ombre qu'on critiquait en ré-arrangeant son mascara dans un miroir de poche qui ne nous quitte plus. Qui devient une vraie obsession. Lui, il était libre, bien que laid, avec ses longs cheveux gras, bouclés et d'un noir sans caractéristiques. Juste noir. Très noir, à la limite. Lui, il avait un nez aquilin qu'il détestait, comme tout le monde, une peau grasse et pâle qui recouvrait à peine ses os et lui donnaient un air de squelette ambulant. Mais il était lui-même. Sans artifice que ses quelques tatouages, encre parsemés de ci, de là sur sa peau. Il était hideux et informe. Jamais il ne plairait à un ange. Jamais. Il se détourna, mis de la musique plus énergique et plongea sous le jet de la douche brûlant, retirant, en même temps que ses vêtements, les bouts de tissus trempés du sang et des larmes du désespoir de la veille.

Ce n'était pas le rôle du crapaud de faire tomber la blanche colombe.

La sonnette retentit plusieurs fois dans l'appartement. Tout le monde releva la tête vers la porte. Eomer soupira et lâcha la manette dont il remplaçait les piles, Haldir se plongea un peu plus dans le canapé, comme s'il espérait disparaître dedans et Aragorn courut à la porte en frappant à la porte désormais fermée à clé des filles.

Dieu seul savait ce qu'elles faisaient dedans depuis près de deux heures à parler à voix basse et à rire.

Le premier aperçu que Legolas eut de Gimili, depuis la table où les piles étaient posées, ce fut un homme trapu et essoufflé :

- Haldir, la prochaine fois que je viens, il y a intérêt à avoir un ascenseur.

En effet, Haldir était au cinquième étage.

- Non, non, je leur ai demandé de ne pas en mettre pour faire garder la ligne à tout le monde.

Gimili allait lui rétorquer quelque chose quand la porte des filles s'ouvrit et Arwen alla l'accueillir. Gimili lui fit la bise un peu hâtivement sous le regard noir d'Aragorn (qui visiblement le voyait comme de la concurrence, ce qui étonna grandement Legolas) et serra la main de son ami avant de se tourner vers Eowyn. Là, il s'arrêta, ce qui donna au jeune islandais le temps de mieux le décrire.

Il était un peu plus petit qu'Aragorn, mais était deux fois plus épais. Il ressemblait au stéréotype de l'allemand ou de l'irlandais gras de bière et de lard. Legolas ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une moue de dégoût tordre ses traits élégants. Ses cheveux, roux, étaient secs et mal soignés, comme sa barbe naissante qui lui mangeait tout le menton. Il était aussi mal habillé que moche (comme quoi, on ne s'arrange pas) : pantalon baggy, pratique pour faire du sport et sweat coloré puant la sueur. Il devait donc bien être le monstre que décrivaient ses amis en se moquant. Comment des êtres aussi magnifiques que les trois hommes pouvaient être venus en contact avec quelqu'un d'aussi… Gimli.

Mais celui-ci se remit en mouvement, intriguant Legolas. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté, déjà ? Il regarda dans le sens de Gimli, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux pour voir… Eowyn, toujours dans sa digne grâce, lisser les plis de son pantalon sur ses pieds aux ongles refaits, peints désormais en un bleu très clair qui allait magnifiquement avec les veines de ses pieds blancs. Elle se releva un peu, son rideau de cheveux blonds bougeant avec elle, comme un voile qui démasquait sa beauté singulière. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant Gimli la fixer. Legolas ne put se décider si c'était un sourire de pure politesse ou de moquerie. En tous cas, il embarrassa Gimli qui se dirigea à petits pas vers elle. Il était aussi plius petit qu'elle. La honte. Mais Legolas effaça tout sourire moqueur de son visage quand il sentit les yeux d'Aragorn sur lui. Ce serait vraiment une très mauvaise manière de commencer. Et puis, étrangement, le jeune islandais n'avait pas envie de décevoir Aragorn. Alors, il se contenta d'oberserver Gimli embrasser les deux joues pâles d'Eowyn avec une certaine timidité qui allait mal au personnage qu'il essayait d'incarner.

Pauvre Eowyn, ne put s'empêcher de penser Legolas, elle attire toujours les moches. Voilà sans doute d'où venait tant de pureté.

Puis, Aragorn rappela Gimli à lui tandis qu'Eowyn faisait un pas en arrière pour rencontrer le torse de son frère qui jeta un regard méfiant à Gimli. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Eomer réagissait comme cela avec sa sœur. Il était peut-être frère poule, mais étant très beau gosse, il devait reconnaître quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas et par conséquent, ne rien craindre pour sa sœur. Peut-être s'entraînait-il pour le jour où un véritable beau jeune homme viendrait chanter la sérénade au balcon de la jeune fille à trois heures du matin.

Legolas fut présenté à Gimli et se contenta d'une légère poignée de main. Gimli ne l'appréciait pas. Peut-être était-ce encore un de ces machos qui pensent que tout homme imberbe est un homme efféminé. Ou même un homophobe qui jugeait selon les apparences (et les apparences étaient correctes avec lui)

- Gimli, fit Aragorn, voici le cousin d'Haldir. Il est arrivé hier et a fait sa rentrée à la Sorbonne avec nous.

- Il lui ressemble en tous points, rétorqua le roux, j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas la répartie de son cousin.

Il avait horreur de ça quand on parlait de lui à la troisième personne. Haldir dut le sentir aussi puisqu'il simula un massage sur ses épaules avec ses jolies mains blanches qui dut faire mourir Eomer de jalousie.

- Il est encore pire, fit Haldir avec sa voix condescendante montée au niveau maximum, parce qu'il est silencieux.

Gimli se contenta de saluer Haldir d'un signe de tête. Puis, tout repartit comme avant. Gimli ne tarda pas à donner un coup de main à Eomer et même Legolas dut avouer que son aide fut précieuse car les manettes furent en état de marche en deux temps, trois mouvements. Les filles qui avaient apparemment assez parlé de leurs petits secrets étaient venues prendre place dans la cuisine pour regarder les garçons choisir leur jeu. Puis, Eowyn fut laissée seule quand Arwen alla échanger quelques pelles avec son homme qui était sorti fumer sur le balcon. Haldir les rejoint bientôt quand Eomer et Gimli s'engagèrent dans un jeu de combat. Legolas, tout aussi désœuvré s'installa aux cotés d'Eowyn :

- Au fait, tu as trouvé ta salle ?

- Oui, c'était bien là où il m'avait indiqué.

Legolas s'autorisa à rire un peu (mais pas trop) pour détendre et mettre Eowyn en confiance. Elle relaxa un peu les muscles de ses épaules, signe qu'il avait réussi.

- Alors, ta pré-rentrée ?

- Bien, bien, ça m'a l'air d'être intéressant. Mais j'ai une bibliographie de malade.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas déjà la moitié des livres…

- Si, mais ils sont restés chez moi. Je prendrai le train la semaine prochaine sans doute pour aller les chercher.

- Eomer viendra ?

- S'il le sent. Et toi ?

- Bien aussi… mais ça ne va pas être de la blague.

- Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire.

- Au fait, où habites-tu ?

- Vers Toulouse, dans un bled. Rien de très exotique comme l'Islande.

- L'Islande n'est pas si exotique, mis à part les transports en commun et la langue.

- Et le froid ?

- Disons qu'un moins 10°C ne m'a jamais fait peur.

- La chance…

Puis, on sonna à la porte. Les pizzas arrivèrent et Haldir régla la note, récoltant les baisers au gloss d'Arwen, ceux plus timides d'Eowyn, les grognements de Gimli qui ne semblait capable de rien d'autre, l'accolade d'Aragorn et une petite tape dans le dos de la part d'Eomer. Automatiquement, Eowyn et Legolas se regardèrent. Ils sourirent tous les deux. Le message était passé et la suspicion régnait des deux côtés. Legolas allait bien s'entendre avec Eowyn, il le pressentait.

Les pizzas furent ouvertes sur la table et découpées. Legolas en saisit une (avec ses doigts !) au saumon et la dégusta en regardant les autres discuter :

- Eomer, tu serais un amour si tu m'installais un bon jeu sur la console. Je n'ai plus joué depuis des lustres, déclara Haldir.

Eomer rougit. Aragorn, un grand sourire sur les lèvres regarda ailleurs, c'est-à-dire la femme de sa vie en train de déguster une part de reine et face d'Eowyn. Legolas était sur le point de lancer une pique quand il se ravisa : son cousin était dans la place, il savait quoi faire et ce n'était pas à lui d'intervenir.

- A quoi veux-tu jouer ? se contenta de lui demander le jeune homme.

- Je sais pas, t'as Assassin's Creed ?

- Ouaip, je t'ai pris le dernier : Brotherhood.

- Tu es mon idole, déclara Haldir en perçant Eomer avec ses yeux d'un bleu intense sous ses longs cils blonds.

Eomer prit une autre part de reine. Haldir sembla contrarié qu'il regarde ailleurs mais se contenta de terminer sa part. Nouveau regard entre Eowyn et Legolas. Mais cette fois-ci, Aragorn ne les laissa pas en paix :

- Eh bien, on dirait que nos deux grands silencieux vont bientôt trouver de quoi parler.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Legolas se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il était sûr qu'Eowyn rougissait. Sa peau pâle n'était pas épaisse comme la sienne et permettait le sang de rougir ses joues adorables. Gimli arrêta même de manger sa pizza pour les regarder. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient côte à côte, un peu comme Aragorn et Arwen. D'ailleurs, celle-ci vint rapidement à leur rescousse : les regards intrigués d'Eomer devenaient un peu gênants :

- Oh, si j'étais vous, je ne m'inquiéterai pas.

Etonnement général. Même Legolas s'autorisa à froncer les sourcils, comme toute la table.

- Arwen, murmura Eowyn, visiblement très gênée.

Voilà ce qu'elles faisaient dans la chambre. Quelqu'un avait réussi à ravir le cœur de la belle.

- Moi, j'dis ça, je dis rien, se rattrapa la brune avec un grand sourire.

Gimli semblait extrêmement peiné et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Quelle indécence. Haldir vint à la rescousse de la demoiselle :

- Au moins, ça lui éviterait de tomber sur un moche. Mon cousin est à tomber, lui, fit-il avec un petit sourire insolent et incroyablement séduisant.

Il lui tendit la main, paume levée vers le ciel :

- High Five, couz' !

Legolas se leva à moitié pour frapper dans la main de son cousin et ils rirent tous les deux, au grand étonnement de la table entière.

**Vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre ? Let me know ! **


	3. I sit beside the fire

**Playlist **:

**Terry Ried** – To Be Treated Right

**Gun and Roses** – Paradise City & Welcome to the Jungle

**Burzum** – Dunkelheit

_« I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of all I have seen »_

**Vous avez un nouveau message**

**Cliquez pour ouvrir votre nouveau message. **

« Bonjour à tous !

Tous les étudiants sont convoqués à un conseil extrêmement important : LA SOIRÉE ÉTUDIANTE DE PARIS IV !

Venez dans vos plus beaux atours pour célébrer la rentrée comme il se doit.

Consos gratuites et plein de surprises vous attendent.

Le 7 Septembre à 20h30,

Venez nombreux ! »

**Voulez-vous supprimer ce message ? **

**Oui. **

**Patientez. **

**Message supprimé. **

Gimli avait fini d'engloutir sa pizza entière quand tout le monde décida de se remettre aux jeux. Eomer s'enfonça dans le canapé et clama sa place ici. Eowyn, pour l'embêter s'assit sur ses genoux et Gimli sembla vert de rage quand son frère la stabilisa en passant ses bras autour de ses hanches. Haldir ne sembla pas y prendre garde. Ce n'était que de l'affection.

Puis, Aragorn amena Arwen sur le canapé aussi et s'ensuivit une partie de divers jeux de course dans le chaos le plus total. Il semblait que tout le monde soit sur le canapé principal en train de se battre pour avoir les manettes ou déstabiliser celui qui les avait. Legolas, quant à lui, se contentait de les observer, assis dans un fauteuil non loin de là. Il ne participait pas physiquement à l'action, mais il avait une façon bien à lui d'observer pour faire en sorte d'être de la partie sans y être. Il préférait observer, non pas pour se moquer (comme le faisait Haldir, par exemple) mais simplement parce qu'il se sentait à sa place, ici, sans dire un mot, en étant juste présent.

Il se rappelait des rares fois où il avait été seul à seul avec Glorfindel, au restaurant particulièrement. Legolas savait bien que son ami avait juste voulu faire du show-off, mais cette soirée l'avait mis très mal à l'aise. Il avait du parler, ne pas laisser le silence s'installer, voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à lui et non pas seulement pour attirer ensuite son attention vers lui. Glorfindel avait mit le doigt sur son asociabilité cachée. Il était allé creuser profondément en lui et lui avait ouvert les portes d'une petite partie de lui-même. Et puis, plus rien. Alors Legolas s'asseyait là et regardait ses amis rire, se battre, vivre. Parce que c'était plus confortable.

Eowyn était surprenante : belle dans son abandon, elle n'était pas une beauté de maquillage et de préparation comme Arwen. Cependant, il pouvait observer une certaine mesure dans ses gestes. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de ne jamais s'abandonner complètement. Ses cheveux étaient les seuls dénonciateurs de sa volonté sous-jacente d'abandon : ils volaient, se désolidarisaient, s'enroulaient autour de son cou et de ses bras, aveuglaient son frère et étouffaient Aragorn.

Arwen semblait son contraire : très apprêtée, maquillée avec soin et coiffée avec délicatesse, elle n'hésitait pas à renier les heures passées devant le miroir pour se laisser complètement aller dans ses bras de son homme, ignorant les mains d'Eomer qui, de temps à autre, trouvaient son ventre plat pour la chatouiller. Elle avait un rire franc et fort, contrairement à Eowyn qui se contentait de petits éclats de rire.

Gimli, lui, était visiblement plus habitué aux rudes contacts masculins. Il n'osait à peine toucher les demoiselles. Un point pour lui. Legolas avait pensé un moment qu'il profiterait de cette bataille pour attoucher ce qu'il ne pouvait habituellement que regarder. Il était délicat, mais d'une délicatesse bourrue avec les demoiselles dont il soulevait doucement les bras ou les pieds pour renverser ses adversaires masculins. Il réussit même à faire glisser le poids d'Aragorn du canapé.

Celui-ci tomba à terre, sur le carrelage froid en éclatant de rire. Il avait un rire incontrôlable, franc, semblable en tous points à celui d'Arwen. Ils étaient ensemble non seulement pour s'embrasser et se coller physiquement l'un à l'autre, mais pour que leurs deux esprits se fixent et s'accordent. Sa voix était abîmée par la cigarette, mais son rire restait chaleureux et, suivant des yeux la bataille, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de rire également.

Haldir revint avec un verre de Coca dans chaque main. Il en tendit un à son cousin qui l'accepta avec un petit sourire et lui fit une place sur le canapé. Suivant le regard de son cousin, il tomba sans surprise sur Eomer.

Leur amour était caché et cela n'était guère surprenant. Tout comme sa sœur, Eomer avait un port altier, royal qui exprimait le sublime. Eomer avait toutes les raisons de plaire à Haldir. Et puis, contrairement à son cousin islandais, il savait faire ce qu'on appelle vulgairement « se lâcher ». Il était corps et âme dans la bataille, soutenant sa sœur, la tenant près de lui, revenant sans cesse, récupérant les manettes, jouant jusqu'au bout. Il était un peu… comment dire en français ? Legolas n'avait qu'une expression anglaise à l'esprit : « I'm a take it or leave it. » Tout ou rien. Et Haldir n'aurait rien de lui ou aurait accès à tous ses secrets.

Legolas sentit soudain tout le poids de sa silencieuse solitude lui tomber dessus. Il but une gorgée de Coca. Haldir, en homme High-tech, ne tarda pas à déclarer, après consultation express de ses derniers mails sur son magnifique IPhone :

- Au lieu de faire ça ici, ça ne vous plairait pas plutôt d'aller à la soirée étudiante de cette année ?

La bagarre se calma un peu et Aragorn en profita pour s'allonger sur le sol, Arwen marchant sur ses abdos préalablement mis à découverts, sans doute pour montrer à Eowyn ce qu'était un homme, un vrai. Legolas apprécia aussi la vue.

- Bah, vous y allez tous seuls, grogna Gimli.

- Oooh, fit Arwen, j'y étais l'année dernière, personne ne m'a rien dit.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Aragorn en la repoussant dans le canapé pour protester, tu ne te rappelles pas de ce lourdingue qui…

- Oui, si, si, je m'en rappelle, je veux dire, quant au fait que j'entre. Gimli peut rentrer aussi.

- Fallait pas quitter les études aussi tôt, rétorqua Haldir, mais dans le noir, tu passeras inaperçu, viens.

- Allez Gimli ! l'encouragea Eomer avec une tape sur l'épaule.

Haldir serra la mâchoire et Gimli finit par accepter :

- C'est pour quand ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Demain soir.

La conversation fut soudain interrompue par une exclamation d'Arwen qui venait soudain de prendre la main d'Eowyn (action qui intéressa énormément Gimli) :

- Imagine il est là !

- Qui ? demanda Aragorn, traduisant la pensée de tous.

- T'occupe, mon amour, il faut que je te prête mon haut noir !

- T'es sûre ? lui fit Eowyn qui essayait de cacher le plus possible sa gêne.

- Ça dépend, intervint Haldir, si tu as envie d'un coup rapide d'un soir qui se transforme en coup rapide de deux ans, je te conseille de piocher dans la garde-robe d'Arwen. Sinon… En plus, rajouta-t-il, je crois qu'Arwen a plus de poitrine.

Legolas regarda avec un intérêt presque scientifique le visage d'Eowyn devenir entièrement rouge. Pour la rassurer, Eomer passa ses bras autour d'elle et la colla à lui :

- Eowyn n'a pas besoin d'une forte poitrine pour faire tomber tous les hommes à ses pieds, répliqua-t-il en jetant un regard plein de reproches à Haldir qui, pour le coup, resta silencieux.

Ce fut donc à l'autre cousin infernal de prendre la parole :

- Nous avons pu effectivement le voir ce matin, déclara Legolas.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la pauvre Eowyn n'eut plus qu'à se cacher le visage couleur écrevisse derrière ses cheveux d'ange.

- Quoi ? demanda Gimli, son ignorance crasse tatouée sur tous ses traits.

- Disons, fit Arwen, que ce matin, notre belle colombe a été fortement admirée par un crapaud.

Aragorn dévisagea Arwen en faisant les yeux globuleux pour imiter le mort-vivant de ce matin. Même Legolas ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Arrêtez, protesta faiblement Eowyn en riant sous cape.

- Quoi ? On ne fait que constater ! Tu tiens à prendre sa défense ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Legolas fronça les sourcils tandis que le silence s'installait. Cette protestation semblait trop véhémente pour être vraie. Eowyn avait vraiment quelque chose à cacher il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que le zombie de ce matin avait quelque chose à voir avec ça… Mais quoi exactement ?

- Bon, grommela Gimli en montrant sa manette, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai bien envie de mettre la pâtée à quelqu'un !

- T'as trouvé ton homme fit Haldir en donnant son verre à Eomer avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Aragorn alla fumer sur le balcon avec Arwen. Quant à Eowyn, elle réussit à s'en tirer assez bien en allant servir les boissons pour tout le monde dans la cuisine. Legolas resta sur le canapé à siroter la fin de son Coca. Il regarda à nouveau le petit manège de son cousin et d'Eomer : ce dernier tenait le verre d'Haldir dans les mains et faisait semblant de s'intéresser au jeu alors qu'il ne faisait que regarder le visage hyper-concentré de l'islandais qui jouait, se débattant comme un diable contre Gimli. Il semblait que le roux pouvait battre le sex symbol sur un point. Et pourtant, Legolas savait bien à quel point son cousin était fort avec une manette dans les mains. Mais le jeu sur l'écran ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça. Il préféra retourner son attention sur Eomer. Certain d'avoir désormais l'attention de l'islandais, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une légère gorgée.  
>Legolas ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa pomme d'Adam qui monta et redescendit quand il but.<p>

Damn.

Haldir perdit la partie. Gimli se moqua de lui et Eomer essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais l'islandais la rejeta et partit déranger Aragorn et Arwen sur le balcon pour fumer également.

Il devait se douter de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. A la connaissance de Legolas, Haldir n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il avait fréquemment couché avec des gars qu'il trouvait mignons, drôles, voire sympathiques, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Eomer. Bien sûr, Eomer est drôle et sympathique et sexy comme l'Enfer, mais si ça avait été tout, Hadlir se serait déjà emparé de lui et qui sait, se serait déjà lassé.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui de s'en mêler. Eowyn revint avec les boissons. Legolas posa son verre vide. L'ambiance l'insupportait un peu. Il avait envie de retourner au calme. Enfin, de pouvoir faire autre chose que d'attendre assis là et observer les autres être impliquer dans des histoires desquelles il se sentait étranger. Il ferait mieux d'y aller :

- J'vais y aller. J'ai du rangement à faire, déclara-t-il.

Soit Eowyn comprit, soit elle s'en foutait royalement mais elle hocha la tête et s'approcha pour lui faire la bise. Cela redonna un peu le sourire à Legolas qui prit même la liberté de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il entendit Gimli grommeler de là. Puis, il fit un signe à tout le monde et il quitta la pièce.

Grimma ouvrit son placard et regarda les bouts de vêtements qui pendaient sur des cintres. Il les regarda un long moment avant de refermer le placard et de s'en désintéresser très vite. Puis, il revint.

Comment lui plaire ? Aimait-elle le noir ? Etait-elle plutôt du genre romantique ? Rebelle ? Cyber ? Néo-punk ? Fallait-il qu'il ose mettre ses boucles d'oreille ? Mettrait-il ses New Yorks ou ses Docs ? Si oui, quelles paires ? Les plateformes? Non, il serait trop grand pour elle, se serait ridicule si elle lui arrivait à l'épaule à peine. Mais il lui fallait tout de même des talons. Juste assez pour qu'elle puisse s'agripper à lui.

Mais l'apparence n'était pas son problème majeur : il savait qu'il serait laid, peu importe ce qu'il mettrait. Le plus dur serait d'aller lui parler. Que lui dire ? Quel alcool devait-il lui offrir ? Elle avait l'air glaciale et angélique à la fois… Une vodka-malibu peut-être ? Non… Trop commun.. Devait-il jouer le poète maudit et lui préparer sous ses yeux un verre d'absinthe ?

Devait-il… être simplement lui-même ? Pour l'aborder, s'embrouiller, ne plus savoir quoi dire, avoir l'air ridicule, encore une fois et repartir, honteux ? Non. Mieux valait lui sortir le jeu : je suis un poète maudit attiré par les femmes inatteignables, mais si vous voulez vous donner la peine de danser avec moi, vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas faite que de glace. Oui, elle devrait aimer ça.

Il saisit une chemise sur un des cintres.

Legolas était assis dans le métro. Ligne 8. Il était sur un des strapontins, les coudes posés sur ses genoux légèrement écartés, admirant les ombres et les lumières se former sur le sol du wagon. Il faisait semblant d'avoir ses écouteurs mais avait baissé la musique à son minimum et en profitait pour écouter la conversation d'un groupe de jeunes filles derrière lui. Elles commentaient son look. So fashionable. Dommage qu'il ait l'air si gay. Il l'était probablement remarque. Ouais, trop beau pour être hétéro. Dommage. Les beaux, ils sont jamais pour nous.

Non, Legolas n'était pas pour les jeunes pouffiasses qui n'ont pas apparemment pour seul but de trouver le mâle parfait pour s'accoupler. Oh, et mettre du rouge à lèvres aussi.

_Mon Dieu, Leggie_, se dit-il à lui-même, _t'es vraiment qu'un connard. Tout ça parce qu'il ne t'as pas rappelé. Voilà ce que tu as quand tu ne montres pas aux gens que tu tiens à eux. _

Il sortit son téléphone, pour la forme, mais évidemment, personne n'avait daigné lui laisser le moindre message. Il rangea son téléphone. L'appartement d'Hadlir était terriblement loin du sien. Il détestait le chemin du retour. Il se sentait vide. Vide de la compagnie d'Eomer, d'Eowyn, d'Aragorn, d'Arwen, d'Haldir, du canapé, des pizzas au saumon et de l'écran. De la bonne humeur. De l'ambiance.

Là, il allait retrouver son grand appartement vide et froid. Il allait probablement regarder un film et appeler ses parents. Il n'avait pas envie de ranger ses affaires qui étaient encore dans ses valises. Il ne se sentirait jamais chez lui là-bas. Il faisait trop chaud, c'était trop grand, trop pollué, trop anonyme. Trop différent. Ah, son changement de station..

- Donc, demain soir avant la soirée chez toi ? demanda Arwen en tapotant sur son IPhone avec ses ongles refaits.

- Oui, je préviendrai Leggie. On se réunit ici et on part tous ensemble. Gimli passera plis inaperçu comme ça.

- Perfecto ! fit-elle en rangeant son téléphone. A plus, Haldi-chou !

- A demain !

Gimli s'en alla avec le couple. Il avait garé sa moto à côté de la leur. Haldir resta un moment seul, face à Eomer qui attendait qu'Eowyn ramasse tous ses vernis ainsi que ceux qu'Arwen avait oubliés dans la chambre.

Le silence était un peu gênant. Pour une fois, Haldir ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il se contentait de remonter les manches de sa chemise blanche avant de les redescendre, puis de les remontrer et d'examiner les boutons en faisant d'attendre, les yeux persdus dans le vague. Il était vrai que ses yeux étaient perdus, mais pas vraiment dans le vague. Ils étaient exactement perdus sur le bout de biceps que le t-shirt d'Eomer l'autorisait à voir. Il n'osait pas et pourtant… Il aurait adoré passer sa main dessus, sentir la peau, douce et chaude, il le savait, sentir le muscle en dessous, le sentir se tendre, comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise. Mais il savait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'oserait pas. IL ne pouvait pas. Il avait peur de tellement de choses. Trop de choses.

Alors, pour une fois, ce fut Eomer qui prit la parole en premier :

- On fait comme l'année dernière pour le petit latin ?

- Le petit grec aussi ?

- Le grec, j'ai déjà promis à Aragorn…

- Ah, d'accord…

- Tu vas te mettre avec qui alors ?

- Je sais pas. Gildor doit encore être libre.

- Hm.

- Bon, alors, on se verra le lundi et le mercredi, comme d'hab' ?

- Ouais, okay, faisons ça…

Eowyn ne tarda pas à émerger en s'excusant du temps qu'elle avait prit tandis qu'elle enfilait ses ballerines. Eomer serra la main d'Haldir et lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lui tourner le dos et de descendre les marches avec sa sœur.

Le sourire chaud et chaleureux d'Eomer frappa directement le bas ventre d'Haldir et il était content qu'il soit parti très vite après parce qu'il était sûr qu'il rougissait. Sa peau était bien trop pâle. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit. L'odeur d'Eomer, comme celle qu'un cappuccino et d'une cigarette allumée avec une allumette embaumait l'appartement et la tension qui se nouait dans le bas-ventre de l'islandais commençait à devenir trop forte.

Demain soir, il boirait. Vraiment. Et il tenterait de faire comprendre quelques petites choses à Eomer.

Il tira les rideaux.

C'était quelque chose qu'il considérait comme pathétique. Ça. Il s'allongea sur son lit aux draps noirs. Comme d'habitude.

Sur les draps blancs, Haldir s'allongea, complètement nu.

Il ne prenait jamais la peine d'enlever plus que ce qu'il fallait. Il se contentait de fermer les yeux. Son imagination était bien plus forte que ses sens. Il pouvait tout oublier quand il fermait les yeux et se concentrait. Il ne s'attardait pas et allait droit au but.

Haldir non plus n'était pas du genre à prendre vingt ans pour faire cela. Il se considérait comme trop pathétique. Il préférait en arriver vite. Il se contentait de glisser sa main jusqu'au problème et de le saisir à pleines mains.

Normalement, c'était rapide. Un simple moyen de soulager la tension qu'il avait volontairement fait monter grâce à divers sites ou à des conversations avec des demoiselles bien trop (ou pas assez) crédules. Là, il essaya tout de même de ne pas se faire de mal pendant le processus. Parce que l'image qu'il avait conservée sous ses paupières…

… Etait sublime. Ses cheveux blonds, brillant au soleil, ses yeux trop clairs, son rire chaleureux. Sa façon d'être. Son biceps sous son t-shirt bleu. Son odeur. Il pourrait rester des heures contre lui et rester excité.

Sa peau blanche. S'il s'était approché d'elle, il aurait attrapé un rhume de cœur. Mais il se serait soigné en enfouissant son visage dans sa magnifique chevelure jusqu'à la brûlure. Il rêvait de son sourire, il voulait sentir son sourire de façon tactile, contre sa peau.

Ses mouvements étaient erratiques. Il voulait juste que ça finisse. Il se passait les images trouvées çà et là sur le net, dans le bon coin de sa mémoire. Celles dont il savait qu'elles mettraient fin rapidement à son supplice. L'image du sourire d'Eomer restait ancré en lui. Il l'imaginait, sur lui, en lui. Il…

… Rassemblait chaque indice que son imagination voulait bien lui servir tandis que son corps s'enflammait et qu'il sentait que la libération allait bientôt venir. Il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, jusqu'à la briser.

La libération vint, à quelques minutes d'intervalle. A quelques kilomètres d'intervalle, à peine. Et Haldir et Grimma rabbatirent les draps sur eux pour prendre un peu de repos, mais surtout pour oublier la culpabilité de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

C'était pathétique. Comme toutes les autres fois.

**Tadaaam ! Chapitre charnière fini ! Je voulais surtout bien développer la personnalité de Legolas une dernière fois ! Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur d'autres personnages. Et ! Nous verrons d'autres personnages de SdA apparaître ! En revanche, le mystère pathetic-and-wilde est encore plein ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos superbes reviews ! Ça me fait super plaisir de voirt que ça vous plait et que ça vous donne envie de réagir ! **

**Au prochain chapitre ! **


	4. Stars of blue and green

Bonsoir ! Voilà, je suis en plein concours blanc, je viens de foirer mon épreuve de littérature, mais tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes si vous appréciez ce chapitre !

Merci à vous toutes pour vos avis, le temps que vous prenez à lire tout ça. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous paraitra pas trop culcul la praline ni trop stagnant. Si c'est le cas, faîtes-le moi savoir, j'essaierai de rectifier le tir la prochaine fois.

Il peut y avoir des fautes : je ne me relis jamais, nuhu.

Merci en particulier à Aiedail Choupette et SamaireLaBiche pour m'avoir fait revoir SdA intégralement en une seule journée et donc, me redonner du courage et un max d'inspi pour finir ce chapitre.

**Playlist **:

**First Of The Year** – Skrillex

**She's Dead** – Celestia

**Là Où Naissent les Couleurs Nouvelles** – Alcest

_« The finest rockets ever seen :_

_They burst in stars of blue and green ,_

_Or after thunder golden showers_

_Came falling like rain of flowers. »_

- Eomer ? T'aurais pas vu mon chemisier?

- Quel chemiser ? Tu dois en avoir vingt mille !

- Mais tu sais, le noir…

- Toi ? Un chemiser noir ? T'en as de toutes les nuances de vert, de blanc, de bleu, tu en as même des violets et des couleurs qui ont un nom imprononçable mais tu n'as pas de chemisier noir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de chemisier noir ? se plaignit Eowyn dans sa chambre.

- Parce que le noir ne te va pas du tout ? suggéra Eomer, affalé dans le canapé. Il avait perdu tout espoir de partir en avance et envoyait des textos à Aragorn pour lui demander de les attendre.

Voici un extrait :

« Je crois que je ne me moquerai plus jamais des filles qui arrivent en retard en cours. J'ai l'impression qu'elles peuvent passer trois heures à choisir un t-shirt qu'on ne va même pas regarder. »

« C'est parce que tu es aveugle que tu ne les regardes pas. »

« C'est parce que tu regardes leur poitrine que tu les remarques. »

« Pas toi ? »

« Si, bien sûr. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai du tirer Arwen chez Haldir pour être à l'heure : elle se maquille chez lui. »

« Il a tout ce qu'il faut ? xD »

« Drôle. Elle a tout mis dans son sac à main. »

« Une boîte à trésor ce truc »

« T'imagines même pas tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Elles pourraient partir en camping avec leur sac à main. »

« Bon, elle est prête, j'arrive. »

« A toute ! »

Eomer se leva du canapé quand il vit Eowyn sortir de la chambre, entièrement habillée. Il lui sourit et posa un léger baiser sur son front :

- Tu vois, le blanc te va nettement mieux. Tu vas illuminer la soirée.

Elle lui sourit et réarrangea son haut blanc pour que personne ne puisse voir son soutien-gorge dessous. Puis, alors qu'Eomer la traînait tant bien que mal vers la porte, elle s'attaqua à lui :

- Raaah, tu es tout froissé ! Regarde moi ça. S'asseoir dans le canapé comme ça aussi…

- Allez, Eo, on y va : Aragorn nous attend depuis au moins un quart d'heure, fit-il en fermant la porte derrière eux.

- C'est tout ? Un quart d'heure, c'est rien. C'est le quart d'heure de politesse !

- Un quart d'heure, c'est le temps qu'on met à se préparer, nous !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? soupira Gimli.

- Eowyn se prépare rien que pour toi, lui rétorqua Aragorn en riant, rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son jean usé et ouvert au genou.

Gimli avait en effet eu la maladresse de demander à Arwen des conseils pour séduire une charmante inconnue dont il était tombé amoureux il n'y avait pas longtemps. Arwen étant perspicace et dans les bras d'Aragorn, comme pour changer, tout l'appartement sut bientôt que Gimli allait tenter d'approcher Eowyn ce soir-là. Haldir s'était contenté de rire avant d'aller choisir une chemise, mais que n'aurait-il pas donné pour demander à Aragorn d'enquêter sur les vêtements/goûts d'Eomer pour qu'ils soient assortis. Mais il était évidemment bien trop fier pour ça.

Legolas n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'arracher toutes les étiquettes de tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement dans le but de maîtriser l'art ultime de l'enlevage de l'étiquette sans laisser de marques blanches. Arwen, quant à elle, passait une couche de vernis pailleté sur ses ongles.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Haldir qui n'avait pas la conscience tranquille (il était encore en train de se demander comment approcher quelqu'un d'aussi naïf qu'Eomer pour lui suggérer qu'il pourrait avoir envie de le traîner dans son lit de manière pas tout à fait amicale et si possible de l'y garder le plus longtemps possible quitte à user de ses talents dans ce domaine-là qui, sans vouloir se vanter mais en se vantant tout de même étaient très développés [et cette phrase est trop longue]) alla ouvrir.

Il tomba sur Eomer, trop frais, tout souriant, dans un magnifique costume bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte sur son torse, sans cravate, genre gentleman décontracté sortant du bureau. Regarde en haut, Haldir, s'exhorta-t-il et il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Quelques secondes après, Eowyn gravissait les dernières marches :

- Ces escaliers vont me tuer, fit-elle en riant après avoir fait la bise à Haldir.

- Ils vont surtout avoir raison des rares milligrammes qui te permettent de tenir debout, ma belle, répondit Haldir.

Gimli se leva immédiatement, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment pour que ça ait l'air naturel. Arwen lui jeta un regard noir pour qu'il se calme. Il alla faire la bise à la pauvre Eowyn qui était encore en train de reprendre son souffle. Legolas lui fit un signe de la main en lui souriant : lui aussi était habillé de vêtements clairs, comme à son habitude. Les deux ne supportaient pas les couleurs trop vives, contrairement à Arwen et à Aragorn.

Celle-ci souffla une dernière fois sur son vernis avant d'aller embrasser Eowyn sur les deux joues avant de l'admirer :

- Magnifique, Eowyn, il va tomber à cause de la saturation de lumière blanche !

Arwen, lui fit la jeune femme, visiblement très gênée.

- Oups. Non, mais t'inquiète pas : ce sont des mecs, il auront tout oublié demain !

Aragorn commença à se lever du canapé :

- Haldir, rhabille-toi, on y va !

Legolas vit alors la chose la plus improbable de l'existence se produire juste sous ses yeux : Haldir rougit. Oh, personne d'autre ne remarqua, c'était trop discret et personne ne regardait les choses mieux que Legolas, mais Haldir avait en effet rougit quand il s'était aperçu qu'il avait ouvert la porte à Eomer avec seulement deux boutons de sa chemise fermés.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas envie de voir mon corps de dieu, mon bichon ? répliqua-t-il, ironiquement.

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit qu'Eomer avait quelque chose sur le bout des lèvres mais se retint avant de regarder ailleurs.

Le groupe ne tarda pas à descendre. Ils avaient deux stations de métro avant d'arriver à destination. Il était 22 heures et la soirée devait être en train de commencer. Après avoir étalé tout son rouge à lèvres sur les lèvres de son homme, Arwen retourna vers Eowyn et lui prit le bras comme si elle était son cavalier et lui glissa quelques mots qui semblèrent troubler la jeune femme blonde. Legolas remarqua qu'elle regardait Gimli de temps à autres en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était du dégoût déguisé, du mépris ou de la pitié. Mais il aimait bien cette expression. Ça la changeait de sa triste douceur de cire dont ses traits étaient sans cesse marqués.

Il voulait bien essayer de prendre son bras comme son chevalier servant quand ils arriveraient. Il était gay et elle ne l'intéressait pas du tout, mais s'il était accompagné d'une jeune femme avec autant de mépris sur la figure, il en serait très fier lui-même. Cela lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier qu'il détestait les soirées, que son pire cauchemar s'appelait 'boîte de nuit' et qu'il n'était venu que pour se sentir moins seul. C'était sûrement une erreur d'ailleurs : il aurait pu être en train de s'avancer sur ses lectures, skyper sa mère…

Mais au final, le regard désespéré d'Aragorn à qui la moto et la femme manquait atrocement et qui devait se sentir tout nu avec pour seul témoignage de la virilité se résumait à son blouson était tellement divertissant qu'il se serait senti coupable de n'être pas venu.

Legolas hésita à tourner les yeux vers les deux amoureux de la soirée : Haldir et Eomer. Il se souvint des mots d'Haldir quand il l'avait accueillit et que personne d'autre n'était là avant eux :

« Ecoute, je sais qu'Eomer est tentant, surtout quand il est bourré, mais je n'accepte pas de plan à trois. »

Legolas s'était contenté de rire. En réalité, il était persuadé qu'Haldir était extrêmement sérieux. Et puis, Legolas n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec son cousin pour quelque chose d'aussi minable qu'un mec. Il s'en foutait. Royalement. Bien sûr. Chercher un mec, c'était trop pitoyable pour lui.

Il finit par regarder dans leur direction tout de même. Ils commençaient à se lever parce que c'était leur station. Eomer, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers sa sœur, consacra à nouveau toute son attention sur Haldir qui le tenait pour qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre quand le métro s'arrêterait. Il avait sa main autour de son bras, serrant légèrement quand le métro freina. Ils sortirent ensemble, côte à côte, sans se toucher, mais leur intimité était claire et il était sûr que dans la tête de toutes les personnes qu'ils croiseraient, ils seraient étiquetés en tant qu'homos. Legolas se leva à son tour pour les suivre à l'extérieur.

Chemin faisant, Aragorn réquisitionna à nouveau sa copine, passant son bras autour de sa taille. Legolas se sentit seul, entouré de tous ces couples. Auparavant, ses amis n'avaient été que des no-life pour qui une femme est un être de fiction vivant derrière un écran, ou alors des homos du genre ex-Haldir avec une seule idée en tête : prouver au monde entier leur homosexualité en couchant avec tous les hommes consentants. Legolas s'était rarement demandé ce que cela faisait d'établir une véritable relation avec quelqu'un. Rester avec lui, le supporter, se montrer en public et pas seulement pour la frime.

Il fronça les sourcils : il était grandement temps qu'il pense à autre chose. _Cheer up _! se dit-il. Il devait faire un coup salop à un couple : ça irait mieux après. Alors, profitant de ses superbes yeux bleus et de ses cheveux si bien coiffés et tirés en arrière, il s'approcha d'Eowyn qui était à présent enfin à sa taille, montée sur ses grands talons aiguilles (sérieusement, il admirait les femmes capables de marcher aussi vite que les hommes avec ses genre d'instruments de torture aux pieds) et, s'inclinant légèrement, lui proposa son bras :

- Si mademoiselle veut bien me faire le plaisir, fit-il en lui souriant.

Flattée, Eowyn lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui prendre le bras. De là, il pouvait sentir son parfum léger et aérien ainsi que l'odeur de son fond de teint. Quand il se tourna vers Gimli, pour voir s'il suivait bien, il le trouva en train de tripoter son téléphone portable. Bon, d'accord, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Pour la peine, il essaierait de laisser un peu de liberté à Eowyn pour que Gimli essaye d'oser lui demander de danser avec lui. S'il dansait, bien évidemment. Il avait du mal à voir Gimli danser.

Ils sortirent à l'air libre. Legolas frissonna quand il vit le regard noir qu'Eomer lui lança. Mais Haldir posa une main sur son avant-bras et lui fit un signe de tête comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait se calmer et avoir confiance en lui. Legolas adorait son cousin. Il continua donc, suivant le dos d'Arwen et les flux des étudiants tous bien habillés pour l'occasion.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au parking juste devant le bar que l'université avait réservé. Au feu vert, ils traversèrent tous. Mais alors, une moto leur passa juste devant à une allure folle avant de freiner d'un grand coup qui aurait facilement put mal tourner et de se ranger dans une place pour voiture. Aragorn soupira profondément en secouant la tête, pressant Arwen de traverser jusqu'au trottoir en face, rempli d'étudiants fumant une dernière cigarette avant d'entrer boire et danser. Legolas, quant à lui, ne voulut pas faire courir de risques à Eowyn et s'arrêta sur le passage clouté, remarquant le phare d'une autre moto. Le feu était encore vert pour les piétons, mais il était prêt à parier que le perdant de la petite course de motos n'allait pas prendre la peine de s'arrêter non plus.

Il eut tort. La seconde moto s'arrêta pour les laisser passer. Le feu venait de passer au rouge pour les piétons mais il les laissa passer quand même. Legolas, Eowyn et Gimli rejoignirent le reste de reste de leur groupe et la moto passa lentement derrière eux pour aller se garer prêt du premier motard qui était en train de retirer son casque. Haldir voulut presser le groupe pour rentrer à l'intérieur, comme s'il voulait se dépêcher de se soustraire aux deux motards qui semblait arriver droit vers eux. Legolas fronça les sourcils quand il croisa le regard de son cousin. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'emmener tout le monde à l'intérieur avant que ça dégénère, mais il était déjà trop tard :

- Jolie troupe ! lança l'homme qui était sur la première moto. Alors, Aragorn, trop préoccupé à bécoter ta meuf que tu en oublies ta bécane ?

Le langage vulgaire de cet homme heurta profondément les oreilles de Legolas. Ce n'était même pas naturel : il en sortait trop à la suite. Chez lui, Papa et Maman devaient le lui interdire.

- Va t'faire foutre, Boromir, lui fit Arwen d'un ton ennuyé en sortant une cigarette et l'allumant.

Le deuxième motard posa une main sur l'épaule dudit Boromir pour l'exhorter à se calmer. En effet, il venait de se prendre un énorme vent de la part d'une jeune fille. Il devait avoir terriblement honte, pensa Legolas.

- Ça me plairait bien, ça, rétorqua-t-il. Partante ?

Cette fois-ci, cela semblait être trop pour Aragorn. Il retira son bras du dos d'Arwen et faillit se lancer sur celui qui osait s'en prendre à la femme de sa vie. Heureusement, Haldir et le deuxième motard, d'un même geste prompt, s'interposèrent. Boromir garda le menton haut, fixant ses yeux dans ceux d'Aragorn qui ne détourna pas du regard.

Une bonne minute passa ainsi dans le plus grand silence et la plus grande tension, puis Haldir lâcha Aragorn avant de déclarer :

- Ça pue l'ambiance minable ici, on rentre ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, même Aragorn qui tourna le dos à Boromir avant de tirer sur la cigarette que lui proposa Arwen. L'incident était clos, mais apparemment l'histoire d'amour entre Boromir et Aragorn ne datait pas d'hier. Qui était le jeune homme à ses côtés ? Il semblait bien plus sympathique et il était diablement mignon avec ses cheveux noirs qui, dans le feu de l'action, avaient envahi son visage… Il le retrouverait probablement à l'intérieur.

Aragorn finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon rageur avant de rentrer à leur suite. Là, Legolas lâcha le bras d'Eowyn qui essaya de rejoindre son frère avant de le retrouver en train de féliciter Haldir pour son intervention pacifique. Ils allèrent tous au bar et personne ne demanda des comptes à Gimli. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il y avait trop de monde pour qu'on puisse passer au crible la moindre personne entrant. Ils s'installèrent et Aragorn paya la première tournée.

Legolas regarda Eowyn hésiter avant de prendre la même chose que lui. Elle non plus, n'était visiblement pas habituée aux soirées de ce genre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la décortiquer, de la passer au crible. Elle semblait parfaite, mais elle était dotée de mille petits défauts que personne ne voyait parce qu'ils faisaient partie du tout. Il était prêt à parier que plus de la moitié de la salle se tromperait sur son âge ou sa boisson favorite, ou même la couleur de ses yeux.

- Ça manque d'ambiance ici ! s'écria soudain Haldir, alors que la fête était tout de même bien partie. De toutes manières, Legolas savait bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour inviter Eomer danser. Le jeune islandais échangea un dernier coup d'œil complice avec Eowyn avant d'observer la réaction de la personne la plus à plaindre sur terre en ce moment même : la cible d'un Haldir chaud pour danser.

Bien entendu, Eomer protesta, prétextant qu'il n'était pas encore assez saoul pour danser, mais Arwen, toujours bout en train, coupa même un baiser avec Aragorn (cette fille savait tout faire à la fois, c'était impressionnant !) pour encourager Eomer :

- Allez, Eomer ! On sait que t'en as envie ! Allez, les autres, encouragez-le ! Eomer !

- Bon, bon, d'accord, fit ce dernier en levant les main au ciel pour arrêter le petit tumulte qui allait se produire s'il ne tombait pas vite fait bien fait dans les bras d'Haldir.

Il ne regretterait pas, pensa Legolas : Haldir a un véritable don pour danser. Sans doute plus que pour boire. Il fallait blâmer ça sur les longues journées de déprime où son seul réconfort était d'aller danser en boîte le soir tandis que Legolas qui avait passé une formidable journée, passait sa soirée à maudire le monde et surtout les boîtes de nuit. Ils étaient un peu comme des opposés, même s'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : il était le Soleil et Haldir était la Lune. Il sourit à la comparaison un poil trop romantique et observa Eomer s'approcher d'Hadlir qui lui ouvrit grand les bras avant de le traîner dans la danse, dans le rythme.

Eowyn rit à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas entendre son rire : la musique était trop forte et son rire trop discret, mais il aimait bien la voir rire quand même. Alors qu'il regardait dans sa direction, il vit soudain un visage bien connu entrer.

Legolas tapota sur le bras d'Arwen qui prévint Aragorn et tous se tournèrent bientôt vers Grima qui venait juste de rentrer, une jeune femme sous le bras. Comment décrire l'apocalypse ? Legolas aurait bien utilisé leur portrait pour l'illustrer.

Grima savait bien que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'être venu, mais il n'avait pas vraiment pu intervenir sur le cours des évènements. Il avait décidé, d'un coup de tête qu'il DEVAIT y être pour prendre contact avec la belle, mais il avait eu… l'angoisse de venir tout seul. Il aurait été encore plus pathétique. Alors il avait contacté une… amie. Le genre de jeune goth pouff qui ferait n'importe quoi pour sortir avec un vrai goth et avoir une vraie vie de goth. Exactement le genre de fille qu'il détestait, exactement le genre de fille qui était gluée à son bras.

Bien sûr Lothiriel était une fille charmante et sympathique, mais il avait passé l'après-midi la plus pourrie de sa vie en sa compagnie. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Au moins, quand il passait une après-midi pourrie, jusqu'à maintenant, il pouvait souffrir en paix ! Là, il s'ennuyait, ce qui était mille fois pire. Impossible de lui dire que NON, il n'avait pas envie de se balader toute l'après-midi dans Paris alors qu'il lui avait demandé de venir un peu plus tôt avant la soirée. Il ne prévoyait probablement pas qu'elle se pointrait à 14 heures en le priant d'étaler leur nouvelle relation au monde entier. Dans quelle galère s'était-il embarqué…

Mais, maintenant, sa souffrance allait payer. Il allait boire un coup avec elle, danser puisqu'elle ne semblait n'avoir que cette idée en tête et l'abandonner dans les bras d'un autre avant d'aborder la jeune femme qui trottait dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait vue depuis la première fois. Pour cela, il n'avait pas écouté Lothiriel. Non de non. Il s'était contenté de mettre un pantalon noir, simple avec une chemise de la même couleur et ses habituelles News Rocks. Rien qui puisse la choquer ou lui donner honte d'être avec lui. Il s'était même lavé les cheveux pour l'occasion.

Bon, il avait passé l'après-midi le plus merdique de sa vie et maintenant qu'il la voyait et qu'il remarquait l'air de dégoût et de mépris sur son visage quand elle posa les yeux sur Lothiriel, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter amèrement d'être venu. Il aurait du rester regarder un film chez lui. Mais c'était trop tard, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Il alla jusqu'au bar en tirant Lothiriel avec lui. Il s'assit non loin de là, sur un des grands tabourets et commanda une vodka martini tandis que sa compagne se contentait d'une mousse. Il fallait dire qu'elle était mineure, une ravissante terminale littéraire.

- Hey, lui fit un jeune homme de sa connaissance en s'installant à côté de Lothiriel.

Quel était son nom déjà ? Ri… Ra… Roh, il ne savait plus, c'était pas grave. C'était juste un de ces mecs goths qui ne savait rien du tout au style et le confondait avec du peinturlurage de figure et étalage d'accessoires ridicules. Parfait ! Il était fait pour s'entendre avec Lothiriel !

- Salut ! fit-il en prenant sa commande. Tout, pourvu qu'il embarque Lothiriel.

- C'est Romain*, fit-il en se penchant pour faire la bise à la jeune fille dont le décolleté avait attiré le regard.

Lève les yeux, maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de penser Grima, lève les yeux où elle va s'en douter et te coller une gifle dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

- Lothiriel, se présenta-t-elle, en étalant sa poitrine à ses regards.

D'accord, il s'était peut-être trompé : il allait peut-être vraiment pouvoir finir avec elle, même s'il était laid et ridicule.

- Ça va, Grima ? lui demanda Romain en prenant son verre.

- Ça va, ça va, fit-il évasiment. Puis, profitant du fait que la jeune fille lui tourne le dos, il fit signe à son 'ami' de l'emmener danser. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre ce que voulait Grima, mais il ne discuta pas quand il le vit insister.

Lorsque les deux partirent à la nouvelle chanson (Britney Spears ou Madonna, il ne savait pas trop bien) Grima soupira et ferma les yeux, cherchant le courage d'aller aborder la demoiselle. Elle était en train de regarder le bellâtre blond se trémousser sur la scène juste devant elle. Il ne comprit pas tout, mais apparemment, elle venait de refuser de danser avec lui. Tant mieux. Le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre les autres abrutis de son troupeau. Tant mieux. Il ne restait plus qu'un nain aux cheveux roux qui avait assurément tout pour déplaire et elle serait seule.

Elle était ravissante en blanc, ne put s'empêcher de penser Grima. Il aimait bien ses collants. Il aimait bien ses jambes en fait, mais il aimait aussi la manière dont ses collants allaient avec ses jambes. Il avait hâte d'être un jour de grande chaleur, rien que pour voir si la belle allait oser dévoiler un peu plus au monde et surtout, à ses yeux pervers.

Se sentant sans doute observée, elle se détourna un instant de la conversation qu'elle avait avec Gimli pour le regarder. Vlan. Une flèche droit dans le cœur. Grima détourna stupidement les yeux. S'il n'avait pas fait si noir, elle aurait pu voir qu'il rougissait et qu'il se haïssait de faire ça. Un peu de courage, que Diable ! Allez, allez ! Se lever, bouger son cul, se lever, faire quelques pas et s'installer à côté d'elle comme si elle n'était pas capable de le glacer d'un regard.

Il se leva. Première étape. Allez, un pas, rien qu'un pas. Un autre et il y serait. Voilà. Il y était. Il se hissa sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Il regarda son cou qu'elle lui exposait alors qu'elle retournait à la conversation avec l'homme à ses côtés qui ne cessait de le dévisager. Il s'en fichait. Oui, il s'en fichait. Il allait appeler le barman et commander… Commander quoi, déjà ? Ah oui, il avait décidé de commander deux vodka Malibu, pour commencer… Il commanda et les deux verres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Le barman poussa le verre en face de l'ange qu'il désigna pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas.

Le verre sembla la surprendre. L'autre réussit même à se taire. Elle regarda le barman avec la plus belle expression de confusion qu'il n'avait jamais vue, en toute objectivité, bien sûr. Il le désigna sans un mot et retourna à son travail. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Vlan. Une autre flèche dans le cœur. Mais non, il ne devait pas jouer son numéro d'amant souffrant. Vite, faire quelque chose, il fallait faire quelque chose. Il leva son verre en sa direction, faisant un signe comme s'il portait un verre avec elle, de loin. Et pourtant, il était sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il y avait une vitre, une glace tout autour d'elle. Une glace qui ne reflétait que son laid reflet. Il détestait les miroirs et les photos.

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'elle allait lui mettre un vent, puis, elle saisit le verre. Il regarda ses longs doigts blancs s'enrouler autour du verre pour le soulever délicatement. Elle porta le même toast, de loin, sans un mot, toujours en le regardant, puis elle but une gorgée. Quand elle reposa le verre, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était définitivement sous le charme.

Arwen dansait avec Aragorn. Il avait les mains sur elle, comme s'il les avait toujours eu là, comme s'il les aurait toujours et ils dansaient en rythme. Arwen n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un aussi en rythme avec elle qu'Aragorn. Elle n'avait pas essayé des dizaines de garçons, contrairement avec ce que tout le monde pensait, mais elle en avait essayé assez pour savoir qu'elle avait eu la chance de sa vie de tomber sur un mec aussi protecteur, beau, gentil, intelligent, bref bourré de qualités comme Aragorn. Ils étaient presque collés, se laissant juste assez d'air pour pouvoir bouger au rythme de la musique. Elle avait envie d'enfouir son visage dans son épaule, de respirer l'odeur de la cigarette allumée à l'allumette de son blouson et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Juste comme ça. Elle le lui disait dès que ça la prenait. Elle était impulsive, c'était tout. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Elle avait eu une putain de chance de le trouver, même, si vous voulez son avis.

Ils tournèrent et elle se retrouva face au bar où Eowyn, paralysée par le regard des autres, était restée assise. Mais apparemment, elle en avait attiré, d'autres regards. Arwen sourit. Le zombi de la dernière fois était là, sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment dire à Gimli qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Eowyn était un ange : elle avait besoin d'un démon pour la faire tomber. Au moins un peu. Aragorn tourna la tête aussi, toujours en phase avec elle. Il repéra Grima porter un toast silencieux à Eowyn et Eowyn faire de même, un peu trop tendue, un peu trop tremblante. Il regarda à nouveau Arwen, troublé, mais celle-ci lui fit signe de temporiser avant de se remettre à danser. Il était grandement temps qu'ils laissent Eowyn se faire séduire et mettre un pied à bas de son piédestal. Ou plutôt de sa cage.

Grima se pencha vers elle, l'alcool aidant un peu et il murmura, au creux de son oreille, prétextant le bruit appelé musique pour se rapprocher d'elle :

- Portons un toast au blanc, fit-il.

Ah, les flatteries ! C'était déjà plus son registre. Il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Portons-en un autre au manichéisme, suggéra-t-elle.

Elle avait une voix… bonté divine. Il ne l'avait pas du tout imaginée comme cela. Il s'était attendu à une voix plus aiguë. Peut-être moins sûre. Plus douce, moins profonde. Sa voix le troubla. Mais il décida de ne pas se laisser désarçonner par ça. Il commanda deux autres verres. Cette fois-ci, ils portèrent un vrai toast, les yeux dans les yeux. Il se sentait transpercé par ses yeux noisette. Normalement, c'était lui qui transperçait d'un regard. Il fallait que ça change. Que faire pour la rendre mal à l'aise sous ses compliments sans être obscène ? Ah, une idée.

- Comment appelle-t-on les anges ici-bas ? demanda-t-il, en se penchant à nouveau sur elle. Il se sentait intoxiqué par son parfum. Il ne savait pas vraiment dire quel parfum elle mettait. Mais il avait envie de le retrouver. Pour garder un peu d'elle avec lui, tout le temps.

- Eowyn, fit-elle après un temps. Et vous ?

Eowyn. Magnifique. Il adorait les 'w' dans les prénoms. Il adorait les faire rouler sur sa langue. Il répéta doucement le prénom dans le doux prénom de l'inconnu, ne prenait même plus la peine de se redresser. Mais il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler tout le mystère tout de suite. Il avait de rester encore un peu l'homme mystérieux qu'il devait être pour elle, en ce moment même. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi intéressant.

Il sortit alors de la poche de son pantalon le stylo noir qu'il gardait tout le temps avec lui avant de lui expliquer :

- Vous trouverez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ici…

Sur ce, il nota l'adresse sur sa main presque moite, appuyant sur le stylo quitte à transpercer la peau pour qu'elle puisse bien voir, priant tous les Dieux pour qu'elle retienne l'adresse et se donne la peine de la rechercher. Il lui montra la paume de sa main avec ce qui devait plus ou moins ressembler à un sourire.

Elle sembla extrêmement surprise quand elle lut l'adresse, au vu de la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

C'était intoxiquant. Il était presque collé à Haldir et la situation aurait pu être maladroite si elle n'était pas aussi enivrante. Eomer était très très content de ne pas avoir bu plus d'un verre. Si son inhibition était juste un poil moins forte, il se serait jeté sur Hadlir et l'aurait embrassé à pleine bouche, lui roulant la pelle de sa vie. Mais en fait, il était sûrement plus probable que ce soit Haldir qui finisse par lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. Haldir ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine, mais il était sûr que ses quelques conquêtes d'un soir (aucune fille ne pouvait faire concurrence bien longtemps à Eowyn) n'étaient rien par rapport à tous les coups d'Haldir. Mais, il ferait mieux de penser à autre chose… Il aurait horreur que son corps réponde de manière obscène à la danse lascive du jeune homme qu'il avait dans les bras en ce moment même. Deux jeunes filles, assez jolies, avaient essayé de se mettre dans leur danse, mais leur manque de répondant les avait vite ennuyées et elles avaient fini par partir.

Ça avait commencé par une attirance. Une bête attirance pour ses lèvres. Eomer avait eu envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, à un moment. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ils étaient en train de parler, comme deux vieux amis alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient depuis quelques semaines à peine et il avait déjà eu envie de l'embrasser. Sans doute pour savoir ce que cela faisait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Et puis, l'attirance avait grandit. Ce n'était plus que ses lèvres, c'était aussi ses yeux. Ses putains de grands yeux bleus d'islandais. Puis ses cheveux. Ses longs cheveux blonds, bien lisses, bien soignés. Il avait envie de passer ses mains dedans. Et puis, ça avait fini par être son corps, son corps tout entier au-dessous de lui ou au-dessus, il s'en fichait. Contre lui. Un peu comme maintenant. Sur le rythme d'une musique faite uniquement pour que les couples se collent l'un à l'autre comme Aragorn et Arwen à leurs côtés. Mais ce qui l'avait toujours étonné chez eux deux c'est que, peu importait la façon dont ils se tenaient, leurs gestes amoureux n'étaient jamais obscènes. Ils étaient juste nécessaires et naturels. De quoi avait-il l'air dans les bras d'Haldir, en ce moment ? De quoi avaient-ils l'air, au milieu de cette foule quand une de ses mains froides vint se poser délicatement sur sa peau brûlante pour faire en sorte qu'il le regarde lui et que lui. Il fut immédiatement capturé par ses yeux bleus, grands. Immenses. Remplis d'attentes, de moqueries et de sensualité. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il pouvait ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait maintenant ? Et prétexter ensuite qu'il avait trop bu ? Est-ce qu…

Soudain, Eomer prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait plonger d'un plongeoir de cinquante mètres de haut et plongea, en effet, sur Haldir qui n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de recevoir ce qui était sans doute le baiser le plus fougueux qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Il n'aurait pas pu s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'Eomer. Il ne voulait pas autre chose de sa part. Il savait bien qu'il finirait par craquer de lui-même. Haldir garda ses deux mains sur son visage pour lui rendre le baiser avec toute l'envie qui avait grandie en lui depuis… trop longtemps.

Il entendit des insultes, les cris de joie d'Arwen, les moqueries, les rires et l'indifférence tandis qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait, mais Haldir s'en foutait pas mal. Eomer l'avait embrassé. De son plein grès. Et c'était sans doute un des meilleurs baisers qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Il avait le goût de la sincérité.

Puis, Eomer le brisa soudain. Il semblait choqué. Haldir ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu à la tête qu'il tira. Mais sous l'air de moquerie, il y avait de la tendresse. Haldir l'adorait au fond, la tête d'abruti qu'il tirait, portant le bout des doigts à ses lèvres. Puis, il regarda tout autour d'eux, comme s'il se souciait de ce qu'on dirait d'eux. _Fuck_, pensa Haldir, ils voient des couples gays tous les jours. Mais Eomer, non. Eomer était hétéro, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Et même s'il l'était, Haldir s'en foutait. Il voulait juste qu'il fasse une exception pour lui.

Mais apparemment, non :

- Je… je suis désolé, Haldir… je… Je ne sais pas…J'ai…

Puis, sans finir ses vingt cinq mille débuts de phrases, il s'en alla. L'islandais le suivit du regard pour l'apercevoir tirer sa sœur qui semblait très occupée avec M. Zombie et partit en le plantant là.

Il ne savait sûrement pas ce que c'était de se faire planter là. Aucune fille n'avait jamais eu envie de le planter là, sans doute. Haldir, lui, savait très bien. Il passait son temps à se faire planter là. Par des mecs qui n'assumaient pas. Qui n'assumaient qu'un temps. Il n'avait juste jamais eu envie de voir Eomer dans ce rôle-là.

Legolas sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il sursauta au début, prêt à rembarrer l'inopportun qui osait se conduire ainsi avec lui. Puis, il se retourna et vit Haldir, avec sa tête des mauvais jours du style : j'ai besoin de danser pour oublier, allons jusqu'au bout de la nuit avec une bouteille de vodka et du dubstep. Il le serra dans ses bras comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain (et il n'y en aurait peut-être pas d'ailleurs) en le berçant au rythme déchainé de la musique, faisant semblant de danser jusqu'à ce que son cousin puisse reprendre son habituel visage de marbre et de moquerie. Ce soir, le beau mec aux cheveux noirs n'existait plus. Son cousin avait besoin de lui.

Gimli quitta la fête peu après, faisant un bref salut à Arwen et à Aragorn. Grima finit par partir seul, comme une âme en peine, comme toujours alors que Romain faisait boire Lothiriel, le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se faire une fille. Arwen, Aragorn, Haldir et Legolas restèrent jusqu'au bout, dansant, buvant, dansant, dansant, buvant…Ils ne partirent que lorsque tout ferma et ils marchèrent un instant dans les rues avant de tous retomber comme des loques chez Haldir. Arwen et Aragorn allèrent faire l'amour dans le salon avant de se partager le canapé tandis qu'Haldir trouva le courage de s'effondrer aux côtés de Legolas, son visage enfouit dans sa chemise, essayant de noyer le goût des lèvres d'Eomer sous celui, plus amer, des larmes. Legolas ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Demain, s'il y avait un 'demain', tout reprendrait son cours. Comme toujours.


	5. Awaited her

Bonjour, chères ombres !

Actuellement, je devrais réviser le latin (sinon Galadriel va me taper sur les doigts, nuhu..) mais j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre. Enfin, fini… A vrai dire, c'est un chapitre que j'ai relu, c'est déjà ça…

Quant au fait de le finir… je ne sais pas si j'aurais du m'arrêter là, mais je voulais finir sur Arwen et Elrond et puis, la longueur m'a aussi persuadée de ne pas vous assommer avec ça. Encore une fois, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et j'en suis désolée.

Vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer, j'ai donné un second titre à l'histoire. 'Ou l'importance des détails dans une vie vide de sens'. J'espère que vous comprenez en quoi ça s'accorde avec l'histoire.

Je ne sais toujours pas quand cette histoire sera finie. Mais je connais déjà la fin de quelques personnages. J'avais juste envie de vous dire ça. J'es »Awapère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre-là, malgré tout.

Bonne lecture !

AO.

**Playlist **:

**Alejandro** – Lady Gaga

**Xibalba** – Clint Mansell

**And just like that** - Abel Korzeniowski

« _Awaited her for many a day_

_Beside the roaring Sea _»

Il y eu un lendemain.

Un putain de lendemain. Une douleur aiguë perça le crâne de Legolas quand il se réveilla. Il grogna en étirant ses membres ankylosés.

13 heures. Au moins, ce lendemain ne serait pas trop long. Quand il se leva, il se rendit compte qu'Haldir était déjà levé et qu'une aspirine était posée à côté d'un verre d'eau. Les attentions d'Haldir étaient toujours discrètes. Sauf pour Eomer. Il prit l'aspirine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu les deux se frotter l'un contre l'autre en rythme, il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas occuper le lit d'Haldir cette nuit. Mais c'était apparemment faux. Il ne comprenait pas très bien Eomer.

Une fois l'aspirine prise, il se rallongea sur le lit. Son épaule était encore douloureuse. Haldir avait du passer la nuit là. Ça ne le gênait pas trop : il avait déjà passé des nuits blotti contre lui, surtout quand il avait commencé à fréquenter Glorfindel. Mais on ne le laissa pas se rendormir. Quelqu'un venait apparemment d'allumer les enceintes d'Haldir. Une des chansons d'hier soir démarra. Personne n'aurait donc pitié de sa pauvre tête ?

Legolas se leva dans ses vieux vêtements sales de la veille. Heureusement, il avait prévu le coup. Il fréquentait Haldir depuis longtemps. Il se leva, passa ses mains sur ses vêtements pour les lisser, remit ses cheveux à peu près en place et sortit de la chambre. Il ne trouva qu'Haldir penché sur ses enceintes en train de tripatouiller le son. Il se releva en entendant Legolas entrer et lui adressa un petit sourire, comme à contrecœur.

Sans demander où étaient passés Arwen et Aragorn, Legolas s'approcha d'Haldir :

- C'est la chanson sur laquelle j'ai dansé avec Eomer hier soir.

Sans un mot, Legolas le prit dans ses bras et commença doucement à danser avec lui, en cadence. Haldir secoua la tête, comme s'il se moquait mais dansa tout de même :

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, lui demanda Legolas, au bout d'un moment.

- On dansait. J'ai jamais ressenti ça quand je dansais. C'était comme… comme un mélange de danse, de sport, de sexe… Un mélange de toutes les choses qui te font planer à la fois. Je sais même pas si je dansais bien ou comme de la merde. Il m'a rien dit. On dansait juste. A un moment, il a regardé tout autour de lui. Surtout Arwen et Aragorn. Je voulais pas qu'il regarde ailleurs. J'aurais voulu l'enfermer avec moi. Dans une sorte de bulle, tu sais. Mais c'est interdit. Alors, j'ai posé ma main sur son visage pour qu'il se tourne vers moi. Haldir montra à Legolas. Mon Dieu, et Eomer s'était enfui après ça ? Alors, il m'a regardé. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il a vu en moi, mais je crois qu'il a vu pas mal de choses. Tu sais, je suis pas un ange. Je suis pas comme Eowyn, y'a des gens qui m'ont touché et j'ai fais des trucs pas très très biens. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il voit tout ça à travers moi. Mais c'est con, parce que c'est pas écrit sur mon front, mais bon… Bref, il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé et puis… Il m'a sauté dessus. Haldir eut un petit rire presque amer, ses yeux se perdant sur la joue de Legolas. Je te l'aurais bien conseillé, mais sans rire, si un jour tu tombes sur un mec qui embrasse aussi bien que si c'était la fin du monde dans deux secondes, garde-le. Il m'a embrassé et j'ai répondu avec tout ce que j'avais. Tout. Là, il aurait pu lire en moi. La pelle de ta vie, quoi. Puis, soudain, il a tout arrêté. Il a tiré la même tête que lorsque j'ai mis ma main sur sa cuisse la première fois. J'ai cru... Enfin, j'étais complètement immobilisé, tu vois. Je savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il a bafouillé comme un con et il s'est barré avec Eowyn et puis, voilà…

- T'as pas essayé de le rappeler ou de lui envoyer un SMS ?

Haldir haussa un sourcil, Haldir's style. Il n'était peut-être pas l'amant pathétique et désespéré au final. Cela rassura Legolas. Il voyait très mal son cousin devenir un sentimental affirmé.

- Moi ? Tu déconnes ? Il passe à côté du meilleur coup de sa vie, c'est son problème !

Legolas savait qu'Haldir faisait ça seulement pour se convaincre lui-même, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. La chanson termina et ils se séparèrent. Voilà, Legolas avait fait son boulot et Haldir était de nouveau le gay séducteur ironique qu'il avait toujours été.

- Arwen a du partir : elle mange avec son père. Aragorn est descendu l'accompagner. Il remonte avec des McDos. Je lui ai dit ce que tu aimais. Je vais me doucher, tu es chez toi ici, sweetie.

- No worries, darling, fit Legolas avec un grand sourire avant de s'affaler devant le canapé pour regarder un épisode d'un vieux détective allemand qui était juste trop à chier.

Aragorn ne rentra pas avant que les deux islandais soient douchés et habillés, vautrés dans le canapé à attendre leur repas de midi. A 14 heures. Il finit par frapper à la porte et Legolas alla lui ouvrir. Il semblait être un autre homme sans Arwen. Il était moins… comment dire ? Legolas se sentait plus étranger face à lui. Royal. Voilà, il avait l'air plus grand, plus mature, plus sérieux. Il lui sourit en montrant les paquets en papier qu'il avait dans les mains.

- On est devant la télé, lui fit Legolas.

- Bien, vous regardez quoi ?

- Un truc nul, déclara catégoriquement Haldir. Tu viens, on met un DVD ?

Aragorn fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre :

- Aaah ! Un DVD ! 'Faut vraiment que tu lâches cet accent islandais Haldir, même Legolas parle mieux français que toi.

- M'en fous. Je parle latin aussi. Et puis, avoue que mon accent des pays du Nord, rempli de froid et de morue te fait bander. Je le sais.

- Bon, tu veux mater quoi ? A Single Man ? proposa Aragorn.

- Tu veux m'achever, oui ? J'ai des trucs japonais bien gores. Si on se fait tous les Ring ? Ou la Colline a des Yeux ?

- C'est américain La Colline a des Yeux.

- Raaah, choisis, toi. Je veux juste mater un truc dégueulasse.

Aragorn alla se poster devant l'imposante DVDthèque d'Haldir et après avoir débattu avec lui-même pendant un quart d'heure tandis que Legolas se jetait sur son grand Coca, il éclata de rire. Le jeune islandais eut des frissons partout et pas seulement à cause des glaçons de sa boisson.

- _Horny House of Horror _? Haldir, je ne savais pas que t'avais des petits plaisirs comme ça… Je pensais que tu préférais les hommes.

- Disons que c'est un film d'horreur en tous points, rétorqua Haldir en sortant la boîte qui contenait son burger.

- Il faut absolument que je voie ce film, déclara Aragorn avant de l'insérer dans le lecteur DVD.

- Déjà en manque de filles ? se moqua Haldir.

Aragorn se contenta de secouer la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé à son tour, prenant son big mac. Il avait l'air fort, calme et protecteur. Legolas comprenait Arwen, en fait. Ses bras étaient tentants. Il avait réconforté Haldir hier soir alors son approche du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait un peu échoué. Il ne regrettait pas, bien sûr, mais il se sentait désormais atrocement seul. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se laisser aller un peu et poser sa tête, l'air de rien, genre je suis fatigué donc je me repose contre toi de la façon la plus amicale du monde. Mais le film commença, Aragorn commença à engloutir son big mac le plus naturellement du monde et Legolas n'osa pas. Il préféra mordre dans son filet o' fish en silence.

Le film commença. C'était en effet un film de merde. Disons qu'au moins, il était drôle. Tellement ridicule que c'était forcément voulu par le réalisateur. Sauf les scènes où ils se faisaient découper les attributs masculins. Ça, ça faisait mal. Haldir compatissait verbalement à chaque fois, riant un peu, essayant d'oublier, se moquant des personnages, comme d'habitude. Mais Aragorn, lui, ne se retenait pas et riait à gorge déployée à chaque fois. Ça réchauffait le cœur d'islandais de Legolas. Il semblait que les froides nuits de Reykjavik n'avaient pas encore desserré leur emprise sur lui. Il doutait fortement qu'elles puissent un jour. Sauf au contact d'Aragorn. Son rire lui donnait envie de rire. Pas qu'il trouvait les scènes avec les attributs masculins arrachés particulièrement drôles, mais il aimait bien le rire d'Aragorn : il lui communiquait un peu de joie.

A la fin du film, ils avaient tout fini et Haldir se leva pour jeter les vieux papiers gras.

- Je suis en manque de films qu'on ne peut pas regarder avec les filles. On se mate un autre film du même genre ?

- Oh, tu sais, fit Aragorn en s'étirant, d'après Eomer, Eowyn elle cache bien son jeu : elle a déjà vu Brain Dead. 'Faudrait que je le fasse voir à Arwen.

- Tu _regardes_ des films avec Arwen ? demanda Haldir, ironiquement.

- Le début au moins, répondit Aragorn en riant un peu. Les vibrations se répercutèrent dans le canapé et Legolas fit semblant d'aller aux toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et chasser ses pensées.

Quand il revint s'affaler dans le canapé, Aragorn avait ramené toutes les couettes de l'appartement d'Haldir sur le canapé. Il pouvait encore sentit l'odeur du parfum d'Arwen, Toxic de Britney Spears sur la couette bleue dans laquelle elle avait dormi avec Aragorn. Il se sentit un peu mal mais s'enroula dedans quand même. A ce moment-là, Haldir qui semblait plongé dans un débat métaphysique devant les centaines de DVDs qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux (ses parents étaient banquiers, oui, ça aide) les exhorta :

- Bougez vos asses : venez voir ce que vous voulez mater comme film.

- Oh nâââân, fit Aragorn d'une voix traînante et immature. J'ai déplacé les couettes, je suis troooop fatigué maintenant.

Puis, il s'effondra sur Legolas. Il eut d'abord un petit sursaut, puis se calma. Okay, tranquille, relax, tranquille, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien…

- Roh, vous faîtes chier, fit seulement Haldir en riant, prenant un DVD, voilà, on regarde _Doghouse_ et si vous aimez pas, faut pas vous plaindre.

Il installa le DVD et quand il alla chercher la bouteille de Coca d'un litre qui était au frais, il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aragorn avec son habituel air moqueur qui rassura Legolas :

- Alors, Arwen n'est pas à la hauteur comparé à mon cousin adoré ? le taquina l'islandais, faisant rougir ledit cousin.

- Tsk, fit Aragorn, toujours logé contre Legolas, sa tête sur ses jambes, je ne suis pas assez objectif pour juger. Mais Faramir…

- Quoi, Faramir ? demanda Haldir en ouvrant le frigo.

- Il pourrait juger Legolas. Ils dansaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Et puis, tout le monde sait que c'est un gay refoulé.

- Ouais, je pense que c'est une très bonne solution, ça, vas-y, Leggie, je te propose de te jeter dans les bras du mec le plus frigide du monde (pire qu'Eomer) avec le frère le plus insupportable du monde qui ne pourra jamais s'entendre avec ton groupe de potes merveilleux et dont le père te tuera, toi et son propre fils s'il apprend quoique ce soit à propos de votre relation. Tiens, ton verre.

- De toutes façons, il ne m'intéresse pas, mentit Legolas.

Haldir et Aragorn se moquèrent ouvertement de lui avant de mettre le film.

- Aha, alors Gimli ? La gueule de bois ?

- Ah, ça va, j'ai pris que deux, trois bières, grogna le roux en haussant les épaules.

- Tiens, prend ça, tu iras mieux, lui fit Bofur en lui tendant sa cigarette.

- Non, j'ai arrêté, le rembarra Gimli en retirant son casque.

Bofur haussa les sourcils, visiblement sceptique mais n'insista pas et tira dessus.

- Bien ta soirée d'hier ?

- Bof. Soirée étudiante.

- Y'avait de jolies étudiantes faciles ? le taquina Bofur.

- Elles sont faciles pour les PDs des univs, ouais.

- Ah, t'as eu de compagnie hier, alors ?

- Non. M'en fous. Pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça.

- Si t'allais au bar avec la bande, tu trouverais. Laisse pas des pouffiasses d'étudiantes coincées du cul te miner le moral. Fili arrive avec une pizza.

- Ça tombe bien, je meure de faim.

- Comme toujours.

Même si Gimli appréciait les mecs de sa bande et qu'il se sentait à l'aise parmi eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir… dépassé. Comment dire ? Il avait sans doute plus à partager avec ces mecs-là qu'avec des gens comme Haldir ou Aragorn qui étaient beaux, intelligents, cultivés et pouvaient se taper toutes les meufs (ou les mecs) qu'ils voulaient, mais… Il sentait que c'était plus… juste, d'être avec eux.

Le square désert, sale, derrière le skate park, dans la banlieue sale et mal fréquentée de Paris, un dimanche après-midi avec le ciel couvert, entre les gangs et tout ce beau monde… Non, Gimli ne voulait pas passer sa vie ici. Il avait envie de s'en sortir. Il avait trouvé un travail qui le passionnait et qui lui permettait de payer le loyer d'un petit appartement minable mais confortable, un travail dans lequel on ne lui posait pas de questions. Il avait d'autres amis. Il pouvait se faire une autre vie.

Mais c'était pas aussi simple. Le simple fait d'arrêter de fumer avait été une sacrée étape pour sa vie dans le groupe. Il commençait à s'éloigner et ils savaient. Un jour, il devrait couper les ponts. Tourner le dos à plus de dix ans de sa vie. Pour quoi faire ? A lui de voir. Mais il ne replongerait pas. Non, merci.

Une autre moto rejoignit le duo. Fili leur apporta le carton d'une pizza au poulet. Gimli en prit une part qu'il engloutit avant de se resservir.

- Tili ne viendra pas. Garde à vue.

- Pour quoi il s'est fait chopper, ce con ? demanda Bofur.

- 'Volait une pièce sur une voiture.

- Quel con. L'est cuit. L'était en conditionnelle.

- Il devrait pas risquer trop gros quand même : il a pas vraiment volé la pièce. Ils l'ont choppé avant.

- Ouais, mais récidive, c'est chaud quand même. L'est bonne ta pizza, tu l'as choppée où ?

- Un italien en bas, là. Gimli a apporté les bières.

- J'peux t'en piquer une ? demanda le jeune homme.

Gimli le dévisagea. Il était blond. Blond cendré. Cheveux attaché. Jeune. Très jeune malgré ses mains abîmées, dures. Ça se voyait dans son regard. Et puis, c'était un p'tit nouveau. La preuve : il demandait encore pour prendre une bière. Il avait des grands yeux pétillants et remplis de promesses. S'il savait dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.

- Prend, mais fais-moi plaisir : à l'avenir, demande plus. T'es plus chez ta mère, bougonna Gimli en lui désignant les bières.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. La plupart étaient en groupe. Résultat des soirées de la veille. Deux d'entre eux, Balin et Nori avaient une femme en selle, derrière eux. Aucun n'avait de casque.

Gimli s'attarda un instant sur les filles. Deux filles fatiguées par les passes dans les vieux bars, l'alcool pas cher et les cigarettes. Humanité décadente. Il se demanda un instant si ces pauvres filles qui étaient tombées dans les bras de mecs comme ses potes étaient plus heureuses que les filles qu'il avait rencontrées hier soir. Genre, les filles impeccablement maquillées, dans leurs fringues à trente euros le bouton. Cherchant la tendresse, mais chacun dans un monde différent.

Non. Cette fille-là, avec ses cheveux bruns, gras et ses vingt kilos de trop n'était pas plus heureuse qu'Eowyn. Elle était juste moins belle. C'était peut-être juste ça, ce à quoi il pouvait prétendre avec ses cheveux drus comme la crinière d'un cheval, sa barbe qui repoussait à mille à l'heure, ses sweaters aux couleurs immondes et son mètre soixante cinq. Eowyn était faite pour le genre de chevalier noir qui était venu lui offrir un verre d'un beau cocktail, non pas un pauvre mec comme lui qui mangeait de la pizza, lui offrirait de la bière et ne pourrait pas lui assurer un bel avenir. Eowyn, c'était le genre de fille faite pour pleurer dans le salon à la déco froide et moderne en plein Paris, pas pour rire avec lui sur un canapé-lit sale. Il regarda l'autre fille. La brune. Elle le regarda aussi.

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il essaya de sourire, prit, il prit une bière.

- Alors, fit Balin, Tili est en garde à vue ?

- Ouais, on dirait bien qu'il est reparti pour un tour.

- Et toi, Gimli ? T'y es reparti ? Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on t'avait pas revu ? lui demanda Thorin.

Si un jour Gimli devait avoir peur de quelqu'un, c'était bien de Thorin. Grand, musclé, une balafre fièrement abordée sur le visage. Près de huit ans de prison en tout. Il aurait pu être un de ces grands gaillards un peu stupide qui se contentait de bouffe gratos. Mais Thorin avait l'âme d'un chef et si tu t'aventurais le dimanche après-midi dans ce square, il fallait bien être en bons termes avec lui. Thorin était le genre de garçon, battu et humilié par son père qui avait apprit à foutre une beigne à l'âge de quatre ans et qui n'avait jamais oublié.

- J'avais des flics au cul, je crois. J'voulais pas les amener ici, bougonna Gimli.

- Ouais, ouais, le trahit Bofur, il est allé pécho de l'étudiante hier soir, surtout !

Il fut acclamé par les cris d'animaux de ses collègues. Il se contenta de secouer la tête :

- L'étudiante n'a pas assez de chair pour moi, fit-il en riant un peu.

- Et moi, chéri, lui fit la brune qu'il avait regardée un peu plus tôt en s'approchant de lui, lui volant sa canette de bière pour en boire une gorgée.

Nouvelles acclamations obscènes.

- Occupe toi de ta meuf, Balin, fit simplement Gimli en détournant le regard. Il ne pouvait pas piquer la fille d'un autre. Il ne pouvait pas penser à une autre qu'Eowyn.

Puis, Ori sortit de quoi se défoncer toute l'après-midi et l'incident fut clos. Mais Thorin lui jeta un dernier regard avant de rejoindre le groupe. Il était surveillé. Au moindre écart, à la moindre preuve d'infidélité, il pourrait dire adieu à ses couilles. Au sens littéral du terme. Il accepta la seringue, se promettant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se droguait. La dernière fois qu'il attirait l'attention sur lui. La dernière fois qu'il irait en prison.

Il était sept heures du matin. Sept heures du matin, à Paris, c'est assez spécial. Surtout quand on habite juste en face d'un parc. Avec vue sur les jardins du Luxembourg. Avant, il aurait pu regarder les arbres et la pelouse bien tondue de son jardin. De leur jardin. Mais ce temps était révolu. La maison était vendue. Elle puait la maladie et l'attente de toutes manières.

Elrond aurait bien voulu dire qu'il s'était juste levé tôt. Mais c'était faux, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas dormi. Enfin, si, probablement une heure ou deux, de quatre heures à six heures du matin. Ces heures-là, au plus profond de la nuit ou le seul espoir de rester un peu sain était de dormir pour oublier. Pour s'oublier.

Le soleil avait quasiment fini de se lever. Elrond était nu dans l'appartement, regardant à travers la grande baie vitrée. Leur précédente maison était comme il l'appelait, une maison de verre. Il en avait voulu à Celebrian d'avoir acheté ce truc immonde entre l'architecture moderne avec ces formes épurées, ces grandes baies vitrées où on pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et le faux confort cossu d'une maison de campagne avec sa cheminée, son intérieur bois et ses fauteuils profonds. Puis, il s'y était fait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas dire s'il s'était fait à la maison ou s'il avait fini par l'apprécier. C'était trop tard, maintenant. Elle était vendue et s'il regrettait le calme des alentours, il ne regrettait pas l'atmosphère.

Peut-être qu'Arwen le regrettait, elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés. C'était facile pour elle : elle enfourchait la moto d'Aragorn et elle allait oublier tous ces soucis, le temps d'une soirée. Il se demandait souvent comment elle se réveillait. Il ne l'avait plus vue se réveiller depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que ça lui manquait. Ces jours-là où il allait dans sa chambre et qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit pour lui dire qu'elle avait abusé et qu'elle devait s'ouvrir à la journée, maintenant.

Puis, quand elle était tombée malade, il s'était contenté de frapper à sa porte, tous les matins avec des petits coups secs. Elle se réveillait en sursaut, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux encore rouges de larmes, comme les siens, et il secouait doucement la tête. Alors elle avait cette expression… La même que la sienne, il était sûr. Entre le soulagement et la lourde mélancolie. Elle n'était pas morte mais elle n'était plus vivante non plus.

Quand c'était arrivé, Elrond avait cru que rencontrer la porte d'Arwen fermée était temporaire. Il n'avait donc pas frappé et il ne l'avait pas appelée. Depuis, Arwen avait un réveil. La chanson changeait rarement. A vrai dire, elle avait changé deux fois seulement. Les premières semaines, avant le déménagement, s'était '_We Will Rise'_ d'Arch Enemy. Il le savait puisqu'il avait réglé son réveil, un jour, quand elle s'était endormie, la veille de la cérémonie. Il l'avait réglé pour qu'elle se réveille à l'heure. Il avait vu le titre de la chanson qui lui annonçait tous les jours qu'Arwen se levait correctement. Puis, il l'avait cherchée sur Internet et il lavait écoutée. Au début, il ne l'avait pas appréciée. Comment apprécier une femme qui crie comme un mec ? Surtout pour se lever le matin. Puis, il avait lu les paroles :

_« __I am the enemy_

_I am the antidote_

_Watch me closely_

_I will stand up... NOW! »_

Cet extrait seulement lui avait fait comprendre. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de crier sa rage au monde. Quand Arwen se levait avec, elle se redonnait du courage pour la journée. Alors, il l'avait laissée. Puis, dans le nouvel appartement dans le centre de Paris, toujours sans rien lui dire, elle avait changé de chanson. Quelque chose de moins violent. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas s'habituer à la violence. Désormais, c'était Mylène Farmer : '_C'est une belle journée' _de l'auto-conviction. Encore une fois, Elrond n'avait pas fait de remarques.

Il en faisait rarement. Juste assez pour qu'elle rentre un peu le dimanche soir. Qu'elle dorme dans son propre lit. Qu'elle quitte un peu celui d'Aragorn.

Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à se cacher. Comme tous les pères, il n'aimait pas l'homme qui avait su conquérir le cœur de sa fille. Sa fille unique. La seule qui lui restait après la mort de sa femme. Celle qui fumait alors que sa mère était morte d'un cancer de la gorge. Quand il la regardait, sur le balcon, le matin après le petit déjeuner, seul le pyjama les différenciait l'une de l'autre. Arwen avait hérité de la petite taille de sa mère, des traits de sa mère, de la grâce, de l'élégance féline de sa mère. Arwen était une belle. La plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue, à part Celebrian elle-même. Et pourtant, il en voyait des jeunes filles. Il était prof à la fac après tout. Lettres Modernes. Il y a beaucoup de filles en Lettres Modernes. Mais des comme Arwen, jamais.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment de reproches à Aragorn. Pas trop souvent en tous cas. Il le comprenait un peu : lui aussi, avait du affronter les parents de sa bien-aimée pour qu'elle devienne sienne. Il avait du affronter leur haine et leur mépris, leurs jugements, les longs dîners familiaux où son seul réconfort c'était le sourire de sa femme quand elle apportait un nouveau plat sur la table et qu'elle voyait tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde réunit, assis là. Elrond n'avait jamais vraiment compris son plaisir à les voir tous là, ensemble. Il avait tenu Celebrian loin de ses parents le plus possible.

Il alla dans la cuisine minuscule et prépara un petit déjeuner copieux, au cas où Arwen rentrerait. Mais c'était inutile : elle devait dormir dans les bras d'Aragorn en ce moment même. Il s'assit à la table de la salle à manger. Une table pour quatre. Au cas où ils auraient des invités. Il resta assis là, en attendant que son café refroidisse un peu, mangeant ses œufs brouillés comme un petit vieux à la retraite qui n'avait plus rien à faire de sa vie.

On meurt seul.

Il but une gorgée de son café et s'autorisa un plaisir qu'il avait bien souvent banni de son esprit. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas incomplets comme pour beaucoup de personnes. Ses souvenirs avec elle étaient juste parfaits. Il avait gravé dans sa mémoire toutes ses perceptions de l'instant. Comme ce moment-là… Ils étaient déjà mariés à ce moment-là… Elle portait une jolie bague dorée, fine, discrète, sublime. Elle tenait deux tasses de café et les apportait sur la table basse du salon tandis qu'Elrond reposait son livre, _L'Ensorcelée_ de Barbey d'Aurevilly et l'attendait pour attaquer les viennoiseries encore chaudes de la boulangerie. Il l'avait regardée, marcher à petits pas, vers lui, le regardant également.

Rares sont les personnes qui regardent vraiment les autres dans les yeux. Ils se contentent en général de regarder l'œil avec sa paupière et ses cils. L'œil lui-même… Elrond avait apprit avec Celebrian. C'était la première chose qui l'avait impressionnée en elle : elle était venue, lui avait serré la main et l'avait regardé directement, droit dans les yeux. Cette manière de regarder les gens est extrêmement gênante parce que si vous regardez quelqu'un dans les yeux, l'autre est également obligé de vous regarder dans les yeux.

Elle avait les yeux un peu en amande. Elle se plaignait souvent parce qu'elle les trouvait trop petits. En fait, leur forme était parfaite, comme tout à propos d'elle. Elle avait des yeux bleus. Le genre d'yeux qu'il ne retrouverait nulle part ailleurs. Et pourtant, il en voyait des yeux bleus. Galadriel, par exemple, avait les yeux bleus. D'un beau bleu, assez clair, étrange, comme argenté.

Mais pas Celebrian. Celebrian avait les yeux d'un bleu profond et doux comme la mer quand elle est éclairée par le soleil. Le regard qu'elle lui portait était un une baignade dans cette mer. Ça peut sonner cliché, mais Elrond se fout du cliché. Il préfère la sensation. Il avait du regarder dans ces yeux intenses, illuminés par le soleil de son sourire. Il s'était senti exister, pour de vrai. Ne pas être un simple enfant d'une famille qui en comptait trop ou un autre élève comme les autres, juste un peu plus doué, ou comme une autre copie à corriger ou comme un autre prof à supporter. Il s'était senti lui-même sous son regard. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'avait épousée.

Il lui avait demandé alors :

- Quel ange t'a apprit à regarder comme ça ?

- L'ange de la sincérité et du soleil, lui avait-elle répondu en le rejoignant dans son canapé, entre ses bras, avant de saisir un pain au chocolat. Il lui avait alors semblé qu'il pouvait passer l'éternité comme ça. Qu'ils allaient passer l'éternité comme ça.

Peut-être pas l'éternité, mais quelques années de plus. Combien de fois, rendu fou par la douleur, il avait prié tous les dieux qu'il connaissait (et ce n'était pas peu dire) pour qu'ils lui accordent quelques années de plus. Mais personne ne l'avait entendu, bine évidemment. Il n'y avait pas de dieux, pas de vie après la mort, rien. Le vrai tombeau de Celebrian était ses souvenirs.

Il finit son café et continua sa routine.

Il avait vu beaucoup de gens perdre des proches et se laisser aller. C'est tentant. S'enfermer dans la douleur, refuser de voir la vérité, refuser de voir que malgré tout, la vie continue. Votre vie continue et aura une fin. Pas Elrond. Il s'était imposé une certaine discipline. Il avait encore une fille. Une fille qui avait besoin de vivre bien des années même si elle sait qu'elles sont éphémères et que l'homme qui l'aime mourra peut-être avant elle. Il avait du lui montrer l'exemple, quand bien même son cœur était à la torturer.

Se lever. Manger. Se doucher. S'habiller correctement. Ne pas manger à n'importe quelle heure. Faire le ménage. Ranger. Travailler. Ne pas pleurer en public. Ne pas montrer plus que la souffrance polie des gens en deuil.

Arwen ne l'avait pas vu pleurer. Jamais. Elrond faisait extrêmement attention à ça. Il avait les yeux rouges, souvent, mais il se tenait droit et fier, l'homme dont Arwen avait besoin pour se fondre à la fois dans la tristesse de deuil et le courage des années à venir. Puis, elle avait trouvé Aragorn. Ils se connaissaient déjà avant, mais leur histoire n'était qu'une histoire comme les autres. Celles qui la réjouissaient moyennement et ne lui brisaient le cœur qu'une nuit. Mais Aragorn avait prouvé qu'il était apparemment plus que le motard avec ses bonnes notes et ses bottes pleines de boue sur la moquette de l'entrée. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Arwen aurait pu tomber sur pire. Sur mieux, aussi, mais surtout sur pire. Quand il la quitterait, elle ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais vraiment. Elle lui avait tout donné. Il le savait parce qu'il ne restait plus rien pour lui. Juste quelques heures volées le dimanche soir.

Il avait besoin de la voir…

Mais pas maintenant. Il était trop tôt. Il l'appellerait à midi. Il devait lui faire un bon déjeuner…

- Arwen, où es-tu ? demanda la voix inquiète d'Elrond à travers le combiné.

- Chez Haldir. Je dormais.

- Il est un peu tard pour ça, jeune fille.

- Je suis rentrée tard de la fête.

- Es-tu avec euhm…

- Oui, papa, je suis avec Aragorn et tout va bien.

- Quand rentres-tu ?

- Avant vingt heures, comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je n'avouerai pas, arrêtez la torture, l'interrogatoire est inutile, se moqua-t-elle de lui.

- Rentre.

- Quoi ? Mais attend, j'ai pas de devoirs à faire encore ! Laisse-moi, je ne risque rien, je vais juste regarder des films, me balader, je sais pas…

- Arwen, s'il te plait… Je… j'ai préparé des spaghettis bolognaises, ce.. c'est toujours ton plat préféré, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé parce que je crois que j'en ai fait pour un régiment… Il y a une tarte au citron meringuée encore au four, aussi… J'ai suivi la recette, cette fois-ci, elle devrait être bonne… Normalement…

Il entendit sa fille rire doucement.

- Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien me dire que tu avais envie de me voir, papa.

- Tu prends le RER pour rentrer ? Fais attention à toi…

- Non, je crois qu'Aragorn va me raccompagner…

- Bien… Remercie-le de ma part…

- C'est assez rare pour que je n'y manque pas. A plus.

- A bientôt, ma chérie.

Arwen releva la tête vers Aragorn qui finissait de s'habiller et Haldir qui traînait encore dans ses vieux vêtements, en train de chercher des céréales pour calmer l'horrible faim des lendemains de fête. Elle-même n'était même pas encore douchée. Son père allait la tuer si elle rentrait comme ça.

Haldir la regarda avant de lui sourire. C'était un vrai sourire compréhensif. Pas compatissant, ni ironique. Juste un vrai sourire qui donnait du courage :

- Inutile donc de te demander si tu manges avec nous.

- En effet… je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

- Oui, mais n'oublie pas de me la rendre, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de foncer, son sac à main sous le bras. Aragorn regarda Haldir, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés (une nuit de folie, je vous dis) un paquet de Chocapics à la main :

- Une boîte à trésor ces sacs à main, je te dis…

- Tu prendras des McDos quand tu rentreras ?

- Que prend la belle aux bois dormants ?

- Filet'O'Fish. Coca Light.

Quand Arwen frappa à la porte, Elrond ne put pas voir Aragorn. Il l'avait laissée au pied de l'immeuble apparemment. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il n'avait probablement pas envie de voir un de ses profs en dehors des cours, son beau-père qui plus est.

Arwen était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle était fraiche, douchée, démaquillée et ses cheveux étaient simplement attachés en chignon, pour pouvoir mettre le casque. Il se rappelait de la fois où il lui avait apporté le casque. C'était dans la maison. Il se souvenait surtout d'Arwen déboulant dans le couloir avec ses magnifiques cheveux bruns (son héritage à lui, sa mère était blonde) et un magnifique sourire qu'elle essaya de réprimer quand elle le vit avec son air sévère, en train de lire le journal dans le salon. Aragorn lui avait offert ce casque, l'avait embrassée, puis ils étaient allés faire un tour. Depuis, Arwen avait apprit la liberté.

Elle lui sourit, entra et alla dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires. Elrond se précipita à la rescousse de la tarte au citron meringuée qui cuisait dans le four. Il la sortit, faisant bien attention à brûler entièrement les gants de cuisine en plus de ses mains. Il souffla sur ses doigts douloureux en posant la tarte à refroidir.

- Je fais réchauffer les pâtes ? lui demanda enfin Arwen, s'emparant de l'aspirine dans le buffet.

- Non, c'est bon, elles seront prêtes dans quelques minutes. La viande est restée au chaud.

- Tu sais… Le film, là… Angel, d'Ozon… Haldir l'avait…Je le lui ai emprunté.

- Il est tout en islandais ? rit Elrond en retirant ses gants de cuisine.

- Papaaaaa… Bon, je le mets et on mange dans le salon ?

- Jeune fille, fit Elrond avec un son air sévère, on ne mange pas dans le salon, mais à table…

Arwen le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait apprit ça avec sa mère. Il retourna le regard. Puis, elle se mit à rire, regardant ailleurs. Il adorait ses yeux quand elle riait. On lui disait souvent que, si elle avait hérité de la longue chevelure brune de son père, ses yeux étaient bien ceux de sa mère, en un peu plus clairs. Elle lui rappelait sa mère, quand ses yeux riaient encore.

- Je vais mettre la couverture sur le canapé marron ! fit-elle en abandonnant la cuisine.

- On dit 'cappuccino' , mon étoile du soir…

- Marron caca doigt, se moqua-t-elle.

- Au fait, je suis désolé de te le dire maintenant, mais… tu sais, quand l'année commencera…

- Oui, promis, Papa, je travaillerai sérieusement et j'aurais tous mes semestres. Tu sais, Aragorn travaillera aussi : il ne sera pas une distraction, si c'est ça qui t 'inquiète.

Elle était vexée. Il le savait. Sa fille avait toujours été une bonne élève. Pas la meilleure : la jeune fille avait toujours été trop éprise de liberté pour ça, mais une bonne élève qui avait toujours eu son bac et même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire plus tard, il savait que lorsqu'elle saurait, elle l'aurait. Même s'il ne le lui disait pas toujours. Il faut du courage pour aller voir sa fille et lui dire : je suis sûr que tu peux réussir tout ce que tu entreprendras.

Quand elle revint, elle traînait un peu les pieds, la couverture spéciale canapé cappuccino sous le bas. Il vint vers elle avec un petit sourire pour se faire pardonner. Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et posa doucement un léger baiser sur son front. Il le faisait toujours quand elle revenait de l'école et qu'elle était blessée. Il l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle avait rompu ou qu'elle avait pleuré devant lui. Il l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle avait été en colère. Il le ferait à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait besoin :

- Allez, mon étoile du soir, prend une assiette avec un grand fond et sers-toi : les pâtes sont prêtes.


	6. Awaited her partII

**Mes chères ombres, **

**Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont souvent demandé un peu plus d'action et moi-même en écrivant cette fic, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'action. **

**Blâmez cela sur les personnages et leur sexy-attitude de malade. Blâmez ça sur Proust. Blâmez ça sur moi. En effet, cette histoire est un stade de plus dans l'aboutissement du pastiche parfait de Proust et de Tolkien, deux écrivains qui méritent l'admiration de tous. Proust écrivait des pastiches pour se « libérer » du style et des personnages des artistes qu'il admirait dans le but de créer son propre style, de découvrir sa propre originalité. Nous faisons un peu de même avec les fanfictions.**

**Cette histoire, TBP, n'est pas une ligne, un miroir que je promènerai le long du chemin de ces personnages. Stendhal n'a pas réussit à conquérir mon cœur. Cette histoire, c'est une tâche d'encre. Elle tombe en un coup et elle se répand naturellement autour du point où l'encre est tombée d'abord. Temporellement, ça signifie une année scolaire (et si vous êtes sages, il y aura peut-être les vacances d'été, alors mettez des reviews =)), une année dans la vie, la plus intime possible des personnages que vous avez si bien apprit à connaître dans les œuvres de Tolkien. **

**Les personnages n'ont pas de place précise, l'action n'a pas de logique. Voyez-vous de la logique dans votre vie ? Vous attribuez-vous une place ? Non. Alors pourquoi la fiction le ferait-elle ? Chaque personnage est un être humain sublimé en quelques sortes. Dès fois, ils ont leur volonté propre, comme vous le savez, vous, fanficeuses. Peut-être que cette fic n'a ni queue ni tête, notre vie n'a pas plus de sens. Les détails, les signes la rythment, rien de plus. **

**Cependant, je dois être franche : il y a de la romance dans cette fic. N'y voyez pas là une simple histoire du quotidien vide et désespérant, reflet de votre propre vie. Sinon, ce ne serait pas une fiction, mais une longue plainte ennuyeuse (ou plus ennuyeuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà) L'amour est fiction dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui s'y rapporte également. Donc 90% de cette histoire est fiction. Amusez-vous à la lire. **

**Il n'y a pas non plus de personnages clés. Vous pouvez me retrouver un peu dans chacun des personnages (et des autres à venir), par conséquent, il y a des références à des personnes que je connais, que j'admire ou que je déteste, mais un personnage n'est pas une personne réelle. Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas saisir les personnes qui m'entourent dans leur totalité et que je ne peux pas donner à un personnage, même s'il est emprunté, des brides de personnes. Je les respecte trop pour cela. **

**Désolée de vous avoir ennuyées une fois de plus. J'espère que la suite vous plaira un peu plus une fois ces explications faîtes. Bonne lecture, **

**Votre dévouée AO. **

Il est à peu près huit heures du matin. Eowyn ne sait pas tellement combien d'heures elle a dormi, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Elle est réveillée et elle n'a pas tellement envie de retourner dormir. Elle a encore cette adresse dans la tête. Elle n'est pas très sûre, mais elle a des doutes.

Elle ferme encore les yeux un instant et inspire un bon coup. Elle se souvient de tout. De sa présence flegmatique à ses côtés. De ses yeux, trop pâles, trop habitués à l'obscurité qui la dévoraient comme un sacrificateur dévore du regard l'agneau qu'il s'apprête à égorger. Elle s'était sentie comme cet agneau à ce moment-là. Elle avait bu le verre qu'il lui avait payé. Elle s'était forcée à sentir la légère brûlure de l'alcool mélangé à la douceur du mélange. Elle s'était sentie comme une souris qu'un serpent venait d'hypnotiser. Un peu comme Mooglie bercé par Khâ. Elle n'avait plus tellement su comment se comporter. Elle voulait paraître froide et digne mais pas inaccessible. Pas pour lui.

Pourquoi lui ? L'alcool sans doute. L'alcool c'est la meilleure excuse pour sentir et faire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tellement de personnes boivent autant. Elle passa une main sur son visage, se forçant à revenir à un semblant de réalité. Maintenant, elle devait vraiment vérifier.

Doucement, comme un timide chaton blanc, sa main sort du drap où elle s'était enveloppée et attrape son ordinateur portable posé sur sa table de chevet avant de le rapatrier dans la boule protectrice de chaleur formée par les draps. Eowyn roula pour se mettre sur le ventre, laissant une des bretelles blanches de sa chemise de nuit tomber le long de son épaule pour rejoindre les mèches décoiffées de ses cheveux. Elle alluma l'appareil, priant pour que son frère ait toujours le sommeil aussi lourd. Il l'avait. Elle démarra Internet et regarda le champ vide où le curseur clignotait. Ses mains hésitèrent un instant. Elle connaissait toujours l'adresse, mais elle avait peur de la taper…

Elle inspira un grand coup et tapa sur la première lettre. Le reste s'afficha automatiquement…

« Cette nuit, je suis 'pathetic' mais ce n'est pas tellement nouveau.

Je m'étais dit : bien, maintenant, tu ne ressens plus rien et tu n'en as plus rien à foutre, c'est parfait, c'est la marche à suivre. Mais au fond, je savais bien que ce n'était pas satisfaisant. Je ne fais sans doute pas assez méditation. Je devrais être sage. Mon seul but devrait d'être heureux. Mais ma vie est bien trop misérable pour avoir un but.

Alors, à défaut d'avoir une vie très réussie, je m'efforce d'avoir une vie très merdique. Et si possible, de pourrir celle des autres. Dans ma quête du malheur éternel, j'ai rencontré un ange.

Le jour de la rentrée, café et clope en main en train de prier pour une seule chose : crever vite pour échapper au supplice de la société de mes compagnons d'infortune. Elle est arrivée, je l'ai vue cinq minutes et mon cœur a du me dire : tu veux être pathétique pour de vrai ? Tombe amoureux d'elle. Pas le genre d'amour qui passe avec deux bières et deux meufs. Le genre d'amour qui va te ruiner plusieurs années de ta vie et tout foutre en l'air, pour de vrai.

Alors, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Quelque chose d'à la fois extraordinaire et banal. Mais prétendre le contraire serait mentir.

Là où je suis vraiment pathétique, c'est quand j'essaye d'agir dans le but ultime d'avilir cette pauvre fille qui n'a probablement jamais rien demandé. Elle était sans doute trop belle et trop pure, j'ai décidé d'emmener Proserpine dans l'Orkus.

Elle avait des collants blancs, ses doigts autour du verre et elle semblait gênée d'avoir à poser les yeux sur moi. Dès qu'elle m'a regardé, j'ai fais la liste de tout ce qu'il y avait d'imparfait chez moi. Je serais sans doute allé plus vite si j'avais listé ce qui est bien. Puis, comme une illusion, elle est partie. Après tout, Zeus finit par reprendre Proserpine. Le temps d'une saison. Quand elle aura froid, elle viendra peut-être se réchauffer en riant près de mon cœur brûlant.

Maintenant qu'elle connaît l'adresse de ce site, je crois que je vais le fermer.

Votre dévoué,

_Pathetic and Wilde_. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Faramir ferma les yeux quand l'eau commença à couler sur son corps endolori et sur ses cheveux. Il était huit heures du matin et tout le monde était debout, le petit déjeuner était prêt et il pouvait entendre Boromir chercher ses gants dans tout l'appartement.

Il passa ses mains enduites de shampooing dans ses cheveux avant de les laver méticuleusement pour les enduire de savon et répéter l'action sur son corps entier. La douche était un moment privilégié : un moment où il pouvait être calme, un moment où personne ne venait lui poser de questions sur ce qu'il faisait tant qu'il ne dépassait pas le quart d'heure qui lui était accordé. Faramir fit jouer ses muscles endoloris sous l'eau chaude qui commençait déjà à rincer la mousse blanche de ses cheveux et de sa peau.

Il renversa la tête en arrière et la posa contre la paroi transparente avant de laisser ses pensées divaguer pendant un petit moment. Hier, son frère avait encore attiré l'attention. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il savait mais Boromir avait toujours toute l'attention. Quand il lui arrivait, à lui, d'avoir de l'attention, c'était soit pour être comparé, soit pour être confondu. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment il pouvait être confondu. Plus petit, moins musclé, moins assuré, moins charmeur, moins beau…

Il n'en voulait pas à son frère pour ce que les gens pensaient d'eux. Boromir n'avait aucun idée de ce que son petit frère pensait. A vrai dire, Faramir s'exprimait très peu, d'après ce qu'on disait. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. La plupart des gens le pensaient timide et renfermé. En vrai… on faisait difficilement plus hyper-sensible. Faramir pouvait difficilement ne pas s'exprimer. Il le faisait juste différemment. S'il en voulait à quelqu'un dans l'histoire, c'était les autres, les gens qui les comparaient et surtout…

- Faramir ? Faramir ! Sors de la douche maintenant ! D'autres en ont plus besoin.

Faramir soupira et éteignit l'eau. Saisissant une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille, il saisit le jean qu'il avait préparé et sortit, passant à côté de son peau, le bousculant presque sans même lui adresser un regard. Denethor le regarda avec un air de dédain et s'engouffra dans la douche :

- On a même pas besoin d'une femme à la maison, s'écria Denethor quand il vit la buée couvrir le miroir de la salle de bain : tu utilises déjà la douche comme une femme.

Faramir qui était dans la cuisine minuscule en train de se sécher les cheveux lui murmura un 'Va te faire foutre' que Denethor n'entendit bien sûr pas. Puis, il enfila son jean quand il entendit Boromir arriver avec ses gants et mit le bacon et les œufs brouillés dans le micro-ondes :

- Ça va, frérot ? lui demanda-t-il joyeusement, comme à son habitude.

Faramir le détestait pour être si sympathique et insouciant avec lui, mais il fit un effort et sourit un peu :

- Ouais et toi ? Boxe today ?

- Ouaif, fit Boromir en levant les yeux. Si tu veux savoir j'ai une horrible gueule de bois et ça va être épique aujourd'hui, mais bon, Papa a insisté.

- Comme toujours, marmonna Faramir en sortant son petit-déjeuner du micro-ondes.

- Et toi ?

- Bah, comme d'hab'.

De toutes façons, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Boromir n'avait qu'un intérêt de façade pour ce qu'il faisait. Comme tout le monde. Faramir était sûr qu'un jour il pourrait s'y habituer. Autant commencer : personne ne s'intéresserait à une personne aussi pathétique que lui. Il se servit une aspirine et un jus d'orange. Boromir le regarda faire en silence, puis, il prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer :

- T'as pécho personne hier ?

Faramir leva les yeux vers lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il éclate de rire d'un instant à un autre. Mais Boromir était sérieux. Alors cce fut Faramir qui éclata de rire. Un rire à la fois amer et cynique. Un rire qui sonnait faux, même pour Boromir.

- Pécho, moi ? Tu déconnes…

- Tu regardais pas…

- Je te coupe Boromir : mater et pécho c'est comme cuisiner et manger : il y a une différence énorme.

- C'est parce que tu oses pas.

- Laisse tomber, Boromir, je m'en fous de toutes manières.

Boromir leva un sourcil comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était clairement pas convaincu, mais il ne dit rien car Denethor venait d'entrer :

- Allez, Boromir, on y va.

Boromir eut une moue et donna un légère tape amicale dans le dos de son frère qui commençait à manger ses œufs brouillés en silence. Denethor lui jeta un regard en coin avant de lui tourner le dos et de suivre son fils, claquant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Parfait, il avait la matinée à lui seul.

Faramir, comme doué d'un nouveau souffle de vie, se leva et, tenant son assiette encore à moitié pleine dans la main, ouvrit le frigo. Il avait de quoi faire des cordons bleus avec de la purée et des petits pois. Un repas simple, frugal, mais surtout, facile à faire. De toutes manières, il savait que son père n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il allait faire, alors à quoi bon se casser la tête ? Il débarrassa vite fait tout ce qui était superflu sur la table et emporta son assiette et son verre avec lui dans le garage. Denethor avait prit la voiture, le garage était encore entièrement à sa disposition.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à reprendre ses marques. Il tira un tabouret à lui où il posa son petit-déjeuner qui commençait déjà à être froid, à sa grande indifférence. Puis il prit un carton sur une étagère en bois et le posa à côté avant de déplacer l'étagère entière comme si elle ne pesait rien. De derrière, il tira une grande toile qui aurait pu passer inaperçue aux yeux de n'importe quel visiteur. Il passa une main impatiente dessus pour retirer la poussière et la rendre blanche, pure, vide. Elle était prête. Il appuya la toile contre le mur du fond, prit une gorgée de jus d'orange et ouvrit le carton qui contenait ses pinceaux. Ils étaient propres, impeccablement lavés, comme sa palette. C'était normal : il les utilisait que très rarement. Faramir avait sa façon de peindre bien à lui. Il ouvrit plutôt un des pots de peinture qui se présentait à lui. Il resta un moment à fixer le rouge. Il réfléchit un instant avant de saisir le pot, de vider son verre d'un trait et de le plonger dans le pot de peinture rouge. Une fois le verre et sa main entièrement repeints en rouge, il se redressa et, d'un mouvement expert et brusque à la fois versa peinture sur la toile où elle alla s'écraser comme une tâche de confiture sur votre slim blanc favori. Puis, il alla vers la toile et posa une main sur une des coulures avant de l'étaler. Puis, il examina le verre enduit de peinture rouge avant de l'utiliser pour étaler la peinture rouge en haut de la toile. Il y avait toujours du rouge sur ses toiles. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'une bande en haut de la toile, dès fois, la toile était entièrement rouge. Faramir avait envie de peindre autre chose que du rouge aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit le pot de peinture bleue. Puis, il vit ses mains rouges. Il les essuya sur son jean du mieux qu'il put. De toutes manières, ce pantalon était son pantalon de peinture : autant dire qu'il était condamné depuis le moment où il l'avait vu dans le magasin. Puis, il recueillit de la peinture bleue dans le creux de ses mains, comme il aurait fait avec de l'eau.

Bleu. C'était la couleur des yeux du jeune homme qu'il avait vu hier soir. Techniquement, l'homme à ses côtés avait aussi les yeux bleus, mais comme il ne l'avait pas regardé, il n'avait pas pu sentir la puissance de son regard comme il avait pu le ressentir avec l'homme qui hantait encore ses pensées. Il s'en voulait de penser autant à lui. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il l'avait regardé et alors ? Ça ne voulait rien dire.

Pour lui, en tous cas, car Faramir…

Il était prêt à parier qu'il avait pêché ses yeux dans une mer froide auprès de laquelle il vivait. D'où venait-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Faramir appliqua le bleu du mieux qu'il put sous la tâche de rouge et, d'un geste plus doux, l'étala avec des petits mouvements répétitifs. Il manquait quelque chose. La couche de couleur était trop superficielle : elle ne faisait pas justice à ses yeux. Il se tourna vers son carton et ouvrit un autre pot : bleu foncé. Voilà. Il essuya à nouveau ses mains sur son jean et trempa me bout de son index dans le pot de peinture avant de le passer d'un geste rêveur sur le bleu clair pas encore séché.

Il remarquait dès fois des hommes qui lui plaisaient. Il n'était pas si différent des autres, en fait. Dès fois, dans la rue, en cours, dans les couloirs ou parmi les amis de son frère, un jeune homme lui accrochait l'œil. Il n'avait pas vraiment de règles, mais il fallait avouer que les yeux bleus avaient sa préférence. Sans doute parce le vert de ses yeux était si décevant, si terne et la plupart du temps, les gens pensaient qu'il avait les yeux marrons, comme son père. Mais il n'allait jamais leur parler. Au mieux, il esquissait un sourire. De toutes façons, il n'avait aucune chance. Doublement aucune chance. Parce que, tout d'abord, il savait que malgré leur prétendue ouverture d'esprit, les hommes sont peu enclins à regarder d'autres hommes –en matière de sexualité, ils préfèrent en général les lesbiennes vulgaires et exhibitionnistes, bref, les sites pornos.

Sa sexualité n'était pas si lourde à porter, même s'il était persuadé que son père le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il ne comptait pas fonder une famille avec une jolie demoiselle bien sage et avoir une tripotée d'enfants. Ce qui était le plus dur pour lui, c'était sa propre timidité. Sa manière de regarder les gens, sourire et leur tourner le dos pour ne plus les croiser. Parce qu'au fond, il savait bien qu'il n'était rien. Juste l'ombre imparfaite de Boromir. Qui, connaissant Boromir, pourrait vouloir de lui ?

Mais le jeune homme lui avait véritablement tapé dans l'œil. Il n'était pas très grand, à peine plus grand que lui, mais mince, élancé. Il avait un air froid, détaché, distingué sur ses traits. Il avait des yeux bleus qui sentaient la mer. Son regard était un peu comme une vague froide qui avait déferlé sur lui quand il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Faramir s'était tout de suite senti embarrassé, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait eu qu'une idée : s'éloigner de ce regard.

Puis, il l'avait revu. Impossible de ne pas le remarquer, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui suivaient ses mouvements. Faramir n'était pas un grand fan de danse. Il préférait rester au bar et boire. Il savait bien boire. Mais il s'était lancé. Il était allé danser. Du moins faire semblant de danser pour essayer de s'approcher de lui. Il s'était senti pathétique. Il passa son bras sur son front pour essuyer la sueur et écarter les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, en profitant pour se mettre de la peinture jaune.

Mais il n'avait pas pu l'approcher vraiment. Un autre blond à l'air redoutable d'un chat de salon à qui on vient de refuser sa pâté était venu et l'avait emporté. Quand il avait vu les bras du jeune homme se resserrer sur lui, il avait abandonné l'affaire et il était parti. Boromir était revenu quelques heures après, avec une fille. Mais Faramir s'en fichait. Il se fichait bien de son frère quand il peignait et c'était le seul moment où il pouvait le faire.

Quand il peignait, il ne pensait pas vraiment au bonheur qu'il ressentait, il ne faisait que le ressentir. D'ailleurs, il ne considérait pas peindre comme un bonheur mais comme une nécessité. Il avait essayé de ne plus peindre, mais c'était comme si de la peinture coulait dans ses veines. Il peignait avec son sang, en quelques sortes. Il y avait presque toujours du rouge sur ses tableaux. Et il peignait depuis la mère de sa mère. Elle lui avait manqué. La tendresse, la bonté et les plats bien cuisinés lui avaient manqués. Il n'avait pas parlé pendant plusieurs semaines après l'enterrement. C'était sa maîtresse qui s'en était inquiétée d'abord. Elle l'avait envoyée à l'infirmerie puis chez l'assistante sociale.

L'assistante sociale était une femme aigre et grosse. Faramir s'était rappelé d'elle comme une femme qui avait visiblement raté sa vie et qui essayait probablement de pourrir la vie des autres comme elle pouvait pour se venger. Elle l'avait regardé, il l'avait regardé et elle avait simplement fait comme si c'était l'évidence même :

- Tu ne veux pas parler ? Trouve-toi un autre moyen de t'exprimer.

Faramir s'arrêta sur ce souvenir. Il laissa ses mains lourdes de peinture retomber et releva la tête, reculant de quelques pas pour admirer sa toile. Il n'avait jamais été dans le figuratif. Désormais, les photos pouvaient remplacer la peinture figurative. Ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux aurait pu être prit, pour un philistin comme son père, pour un amas de couleurs n'allant pas ensemble et étalées de façon totalement aléatoire. Mais Faramir y voyait les rayons du soleil descendu pour caresser la mer. C'était simple, mais c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu le jeune homme. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Alors comment appeler le tableau ? Il passa sa main pleine de bleu dans les cheveux. Puis, il s'occupa d'abord de signer d'un simple 'F' en bas du tableau, au rouge, comme d'habitude. Il aimait beaucoup le rouge, mais il n'en mettait jamais. A vrai dire, Faramir ne mettait jamais rien qui pourrait le faire faire remarquer. C'était bien trop épuisant de se faire remarquer.

Faramir était désormais assis (ndla : à ce moment-là, imaginez-le en simple jean entièrement tâché de peinture si possible avec des abdos avantageux, c'est l'esprit ^^) devant son tableau. Il nommait toujours ses tableaux juste après les avoir faits. Il se mordit les lèvres, les sourcils froncés. Comment, comment ? Comment trouver un mot qui puisse aller au jeune homme qu'il avait vu hier ?

Puis, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent la froideur du tableau et le contraste entre le bleu et le rouge, il sut. Trempant son petit doigt dans le pot de peinture noire – couleur qu'il utilisait très très rarement – il écrivit juste au dessus du 'F' : AMOUR en majuscule.

Elle se réveilla à l'odeur des feuilles mortes et de la lavande qu'on garde dans les cadres afin qu'elle ne fane pas trop tôt. Un avant-goût de l'automne qui approchait à grands pas. Elle se retourna et trouva Celeborn éveillé en train de la regarder. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, lui répondit-elle en s'étirant. Elle était encore nue sous les draps blancs. Il la dévorait du regard.

Galadriel, la prof de grec la plus redoutée de la Sorbonne, se leva, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds décoiffés tomber sur son visage et sa poitrine. Elle fit dos à Celeborn et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, courant nue comme une nymphe. Son mari la regarda et secoua la tête :

- Si tes élèves te voyaient, la taquina-t-il.

- Si _tes_ élèves te voyaient, lui répondit-elle en sortant un yaourt et un bol de fraises du frigo.

Celeborn était le prof de latin le plus redouté de la Sorbonne. Ils formaient le couple parfait. Enfin, certains disaient 'diabolique', mais au fond, c'était à peu près la même chose.

Quand elle revint, Celeborn avait ouvert les volets, laissant la lumière du matin filtrer : leur appartement donnait sur un autre immeuble, près de la place Denfert Rochereau. Une situation comme une autre. Galadriel s'allongea en travers du lit avec le fruit de sa glorieuse chasse. Celeborn se retourna vers elle et l'admira. Quarante ans et elle lui faisait toujours le même effet. Elle était toujours aussi pâle, aussi parfaite dans les draps, nullement gênée par sa nudité, ouvrant le pot de yaourt avec ses yeux pétillant de malice.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés lors de leurs études. Elle avait été en classe prépa, lui avait tout de suite commencé par la fac. Ils s'étaient rencontrés… à un cours de dessin.

Il ne la rejoignit pas tout de suite. Il récupéra d'abord un vieil appareil photo argentique qui traînait toujours près de lui. Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de croquer dans une fraise en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il leva l'appareil, cadra et prit une photo, une seule de la beauté éthérée de sa compagne. Presque vingt ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et il avait encore besoin de photos pour s'en persuader.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté le dessin ? lui demanda Galadriel.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, admirant leur éclat au soleil.

- Dans une photo, il y a plus de choses qui m'échappent. Je peux toujours les re-découvrir. Pas les dessins, lui répondit-il.

Elle était venue, trop maigre, trop grande, avec de trop gros cernes sous les yeux et des cicatrices aux poignets. Elle l'avait marquée. Dans tous les sens du terme.

- Que diraient tes élèves s'ils voyaient que Monsieur Lothlorien a un tatouage, le taquina-t-elle en caressant le 'G' ancré dans la peau de son torse, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

- La même chose s'ils voyaient le tien, répondit-il en lui volant la fraise qu'elle avait attaqué pour la porter à ses propres lèvres.

Galadriel avait un 'C' sur le sein. Nul autre tatouage, nul autre piercing. Un simple 'C'. Elle ne l'avait pas quand elle était venue au cours. Elle était allée se déshabiller dans la réserve. Celeborn avait été très sceptique au début. Il s'était moqué d'elle avec ses camarades. Mais quand elle était revenue dans l'habit de Vénus avec comme seule protection ses longues mèches de cheveux blonds, il s'était tout de suite tut.

Celeborn traça du bout du doigt une autre des cicatrices sur le bras de sa bien aimée.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

- Nous commençons à vieillir, répondit Galadriel, les yeux dans le vide.

- Tu es la plus jolie petite vieille que j'ai jamais rencontrée, se moqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Il paraît que dire 'je t'aime' n'est plus à la mode.

- Parfait, ça nous épargnera les couples dégoulinant de guimauve.

Galadriel ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

**Désolée de ce chapitre court et pathétique, mais bon, je suis trop Wilde pour le reprendre. J'ai souffert en l'écrivant, vous ne saurez jamais à quel point ! xD**

**Bref, on peut considérer ce chapitre comme une partie II du chapitre 5 en réalité. On va ré-attaquer les choses sérieuses au prochain chapitre alors ne désespérez pas (trop) s'il vous plait, fidèles ombres ! **

**Posté depuis Nouméa avec amour. **


	7. Cannot be heard

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je sais que vous devez me détester et je le comprends parfaitement. Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai mis à terminer ce chapitre : j'ai eu des problèmes d'organisation entre les chapitres, les personnages, ma vie privée, les cours… Mais voici enfin le chapitre Sept. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier au même titre que les autres et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous avoir fait tant attendre pour un truc de cette taille. **

**J'ai terminé ce chapitre en Australie, à Kangaroo Island où c'est l'été, donc il est un peu plus optimiste que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous fera sourire. **

**Votre dévouée, **

**AO. **

_« I cannot be seen, cannot be felt, _

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. »_

Eowyn resserra ses bras contre elle. Elle essayait de ne pas jeter des regards à droite et à gauche, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus très bien se concentrer sur la conversation dans laquelle son frère s'était engagé avec Aragorn et Arwen. Aragorn avait son bras autour des épaules de la femme de sa vie et une cigarette au bec.

Pendant un moment, Eowyn se demanda pourquoi elle ne se trouvait pas plutôt un petit ami comme ça. Un homme qui voudrait bien d'elle parce qu'elle est sympa et un peu jolie, même si elle ne prétendait pas vraiment faire concurrence avec la beauté sophistiquée d'Arwen. Mais c'était trop simple, bien évidemment. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des pétrins comme ça ? N'avait-elle rien d'autre à faire ?

C'était probablement ce que sa mère lui dirait. Elle entendait déjà sa voix dans sa tête : « Ne devient pas dépendante d'un homme. Vis ta vie. Occupe-toi de tes études, pas des mecs. » Tout ça avant de lui montrer qu'à 19 ans, ne jamais avoir eu de copains, c'était un peu grave, même selon les vieux standards. Surtout que si on remontait dans le temps à quelques siècles de là, à 19 ans, elle serait considéré presque comme une vieille fille.

On ne lui avait jamais apprit à désobéir à sa mère. Maintenant, elle hésitait. Elle n'avait pas hésité ce matin quand elle avait étalé un léger gloss à la cerise sur ses lèvres trop pâles. Elle pourrait rester là. Eomer était contre elle, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle de son bras contre son bras. Mais elle pouvait aussi le sentir dans son dos. Elle était sûre qu'il était là. Mais que faire ?

Elle ne fit rien. C'est toujours ce qu'on fait quand on fait face à des choix. Eowyn avec sa jolie peau de porcelaine, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés et rejetés dans son dos ne fit rien. Il est toujours plus évident d'être une jolie statue option potiche. Elle ne se retourna même pas. Derrière son grand front, cependant, la tempête grondait. Agit, agit, agit bon Dieu ! se criait-elle à elle-même. Elle se sentait comme dédoublée. Une Eowyn faisait bonne figure, souriait dès fois et hochait la tête quand elle le devait et l'autre Eowyn, comme superposée à elle-même avait le dos tourné à la première et frappait contre la paroi de verre qu'elle mettait toujours entre elle et les autres.

- Bonjour ! lança la voix de Legolas.

Aragorn leva la tête et le salua d'un petit geste de la main et d'un sourire complice. Eomer se retourna et salua le jeune islandais en lui serrant la main avec un petit sourire :

- Alors, bien remit de la soirée ?

- Ouais, ça va, ça va. Je devrais comprendre quelque chose au cours aujourd'hui ! répondit Legolas en riant un peu.

Dès qu'elle sentit sa main sur son bras, Eowyn se retourna et lui fit la bise en se levant un peu sur la pointe des pieds. Elle lui sourit : elle était contente que l'islandais soit là. Sa présence hautaine et détachée la rassurait toujours.

Mais alors, elle croisa comme un éclair de noir. Ah, c'était vrai. Elle s'était retournée. Il était là, juste derrière Legolas. Il la regardait. Intensément. Elle se sentit presque malade sous ce regard. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna assez vivement pour que les autres le remarquent. Le regard d'Arwen tomba immanquablement sur le problème. Elle soupira et regarda Eowyn :

- T'as besoin qu'on s'en occupe, Eo' ? demanda-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Ah, non, non, pas du tout. C'est bon. Vraiment…

Les autres hommes retournèrent à leur conversation d'origine, la critique du motard de la fête, du nom de Boromir apparemment. Mais Arwen était têtue. Elle gardait les yeux sur Eowyn qui était désormais sûre de rougir, même à travers son fond de teint. Elle détestait rougir. Arwen lui sourit et lui mima avec ses lèvres un « Va lui parler » que personne ne remarqua. Eowyn fit semblant de s'offusquer à cette idée et secoua doucement la tête en faisant semblant de remettre ses cheveux en place. Arwen lui jeta un regard semi-sévère et hocha la tête pour lui assurer que si, elle le ferait. Eowyn était contente d'avoir Arwen du côté qu'elle tentait de réprimer. Parce qu'on ne réprimait pas Arwen comme ça.

- Oulah, les gens, déclara Legolas après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, il est temps d'aller en cours !

- T'as raison, jeunot, le taquina Aragorn, n'arrive _jamais_ en retard en cours avec M. Orthanc.

Le brun étendit une main pour faire le sacrilège de décoiffer Legolas, mais Arwen, toujours présente sur tous les fronts, le coupa dans son élan en l'embrassant.

- Cours, Leggie, cours, je te couvre ! lui lança-t-elle avant de retourner à la tâche ardue de rouler une pelle à Aragorn.

Il y eut un éclat de rire général dans le groupe et Eomer fit même semblant de mettre les mains devant les yeux d'Eowyn. Legolas lui fit signe qu'il avait complètement perdu la tête : Eomer était sans doute le seul à encore penser qu'Eowyn était trop jeune pour regarder un homme et une femme s'embrasser.

Legolas attendit Eowyn et ils marchèrent en direction de leur salle. Leurs amphis étaient à côté. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints par Arwen qui portait désormais le deuil de son maquillage. Personne ne remarqua l'absence d'Haldir.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Eomer s'assit aux côtés d'Aragorn pour le cours de grec qu'il réalisa que quelque chose manquait. Il sortit discrètement son téléphone de sa poche mais il n'avait reçu aucun nouveau message. Haldir absent pour le cours de grec ? Etrange… Peut-être ne s'était-il pas remis de la fête ? Selon Aragorn, il avait pas mal bu…Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de le voir non plus. Ça se comprenait d'ailleurs.

Il croisa le regard d'Aragorn quand les derniers élèves s'assirent et que Madame Nenya réclamait le silence en ouvrant son redoutable classeur de cours. Haldir arriva dès qu'elle demanda à un élève de fermer la porte. Elle le regarda entrer avec un air sévère avant d'hocher la tête pour l'autoriser à entrer. Eomer ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux quand il chercha des yeux une place au fond avant de s'y faufiler. Il devait encore lui en vouloir.

Pourquoi s'était-il enfui ? Parce que c'était mal. Il l'avait pensé : c'était mal. Pourquoi était-ce mal ? Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais vu être avec un homme. Parce qu'il voulait Haldir. Violemment. Il voulait posséder Haldir. Mais on ne pouvait pas posséder Haldir. C'était un peu comme un tigre en liberté : il reste parce qu'on le nourrit, mais qui sait le moment où il voudra être libre. Voulait-il s'engager dans une telle relation ? Comment annoncer aux autres que même si Rachel Weisz est très belle et a été le fruit de nombre de ses fantasmes, en fait, embrasser Haldir, c'était comme une drogue. Être au centre de l'attention d'Haldir c'est être un miracle, c'est être dans un autre monde. C'est être lui. Lui parler, au beau milieu de la nuit avec une cigarette et un livre de petit latin, c'était un des moments où il était le plus heureux du monde.

Comment l'annoncer à ses parents ? Comment mener de front le double combat de tenir Haldir contre lui et d'éviter qu'on les poignarde dans le dos. Malgré tout, l'homophobie est encore un fléau d'actualité et si Haldir savait le gérer, Eomer lui n'y avait jamais été confronté.

Haldir en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Quelle question idiote. Oui, Haldir en valait vraiment, vraiment la peine.

- Prenez vos stylos. On attaque avec _l'Iliade_ cette année, fit Mme Nenya. _L'Iliade_ est le récit de trois jours de la guette de Troie, c'est-à-dire les trois jours de la colère d'Achille. Parce qu'en vrai, la guerre de Troie a duré dix ans. Mais vous savez tout ça, vous avez du le voir depuis le lycée. Dois-je revenir sur le mystère d'Homère ou est-ce acquis pour tout le monde ?

Le cours commença et Eomer se laissa flotter par la voix de sa prof, son stylo noir étalant l'encre en pattes de mouche sur le papier en même temps que la dizaine d'élèves dans la salle. En même temps qu'Haldir.

Il connaissait bien évidemment l'histoire de la guerre de Troie. Il l'avait lu pour la première fois à quatorze ans. Il l'avait relue de nombreuses fois. Il connaissait les personnages. Il les appréciait ou il les détestait. Un jour Eowyn avait rit et l'avait comparé à Achille à cause de son tempérament. Il n'avait jamais entendu de meilleur compliment. S'il était Achille, il aurait adoré voir Haldir à la place de Patrocle. Il sourit à la comparaison et se retourna discrètement. L'islandais de son attention était en train d'attacher ses longs cheveux d'un geste rapide et leste, envoyant des mèches blondes dans le visage de son voisin qui n'osa pas protester.

Eomer se pencha sur sa trousse à nouveau et après un coup d'œil à Aragorn – qu'il soupçonnait d'apprécier les cours de grec pour le simple plaisir de reluquer Madame Nenya – il sortit son téléphone qu'il cacha discrètement sur ses genoux. Puis, d'une main, il tapa un SMS qu'il envoya immédiatement sans se relire. Il détestait se relire. Il ne relisait même pas ses devoirs. Il attendit un peu, en rangeant son téléphone dans sa trousse.

Ils en étaient aux hexamètres dactyliques et à l'accentuation quand Eomer osa relever la tête vers le destinataire de son SMS. Quand il l'aperçut, l'islandais tenait son super iPhone High-tech et semblait avoir perdu toute volonté de le cacher. Il se retourna et en revint aux accentuations.

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait fait rougir Haldir. A croire qu'il ne recevait pas beaucoup de « _Je t'aime _» par SMS en cours de grec.

Legolas venait de quitter Eowyn devant son amphithéâtre où elle s'était engouffrée. Elle semblait plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Le jeune islandais se demandait ce qui pouvait ainsi la tourmenter mais n'osa pas poser la question à Arwen qui était toujours à ses côtés et semblait en connaître un rayon. Leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et les derniers élèves traînaient dans le couloir en terminant leur café. Les cours du lundi matin, en somme.

Le visage du jeune homme le troublait encore. Cela faisait près de trois mois qu'il n'avait pas couché avec un mec et le voilà qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus à cause d'un joli petit minois. Il se désespérait. Il se méprisait. Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Et pourtant, il avait rêvé de lui, hier soir. Lui qui aurait cru penser à Aragorn et à sa proximité… Il pensait à ce motard et à sa grande gueule. Traverser au rouge devant eux. Mais n'importe quoi. Manquer de respect à Arwen. Devant Aragorn en plus. Vraiment qu'un pauvre con. Un sourire à tomber, des muscles sertis par une veste cuir et des yeux pétillants, insolents.

Bref, le genre de mec à ne pas être gay. Legolas passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira comme pour chasser ses pensées. Il avait Histoire de la Littérature du XXième siècle aujourd'hui : il avait plutôt intérêt à être frais et concentré. Mais Arwen ne laissa rien passer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Leggie ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Désespéré à l'idée d'aller en cours ?

Il sourit et leva les yeux au ciel :

- Non, rien, je repense à la soirée.

- Et ? Pourrais-tu me partager le fruit de tes intenses réflexions ?

- Bah, j'ai vu un beau mec là-bas, c'est tout.

- Et tu l'as pas abordé ? Mais Leggie, pour n'importe quel mec qui peut laisser son esprit fermé au vestiaire, tu es irrésistible, pourquoi t'as pas tenté ta chance ?

- Il était entouré.

- Je le connais ?

- Ouais. Vite fait. Je crois.

- Laquelle des trois options, capitaine ?

- Raaah, mais laisse tomber, je suis censé avoir un mec, en Islande ?

- Ah Oui ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé !

- Je ne te confie pas toute ma vie sexuelle !

- Dommage. Bon, tu veux que je t'emmène au Evening Star café après les cours, comme ça, tu pourras me parler de tout ça ?

- Quel café ?

- LE Evening Star. C'est le café où j'attendais mon père quand j'avais pas Aragorn pour me conduire partout. C'est un endroit sympa, si on ne prend pas d'expresso. On sera tranquilles.

- Tranquilles, après les cours ? Pas un très bon signe pour un café près d'une univ.

- Rooh, soit pas mesquin, comme ça. Je te dis : prend un cappucino et tout ira très bien. Et puis, c'est le café où j'ai rencontré Aragorn alors peut-être que tu rencontreras un beau mec à ton goût, là-bas…

- Si ça suffisait qu'il soit beau, marmonna Legolas…

- Au moins, on pourra mater…

- Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dis comment tu avais rencontré Aragorn… commença Legolas, curieux d'entendre l'histoire.

Mais le prof arriva à ce moment-là et Arwen lui promit la suite pour après le cours. Legolas mourrait d'envie de savoir comment ces deux tourtereaux s'étaient rencontrés. D'une rencontre de café à s'appeler « amour de ma vie », il y a un sacré pas. Comment l'avaient-ils franchi ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour accomplir ce miracle d'avoir absolument normaux et de se parer d'une romance loin d'être si normale qu'on ne pouvait le croire au premier regard.

Legolas regarda Arwen éteindre sa cigarette avec un petit sourire en coin, presque rêveur, remettre une mèche rebelle dans sa coiffure et tirer la langue à un groupe de pouffiasses qui l'avaient regardée de haut pour une raison quelconque : sans doute ses Repettos n'étaient plus à la mode depuis deux ou trois heures… Il y avait tellement plus de choses à propos d'Arwen que ce que l'on pouvait percevoir au premier regard... Legolas remit son sac sur son épaule et la suivit dans l'amphithéâtre.

Eowyn sortit de son amphithéâtre, lessivée par le cours de philosophie orientale de quatre heures. Son professeur, Monsieur Lebrun, était passionnant et il y avait tellement de choses intéressantes à retenir qu'Eowyn s'était retrouvée en train d'essayer de tout noter pendant quatre heures et, maintenant, son poignet lui disait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Les autres élèves se dispersèrent rapidement, laissant Eowyn un peu seule et étourdie. Elle regarda rapidement son téléphone portable : ni Eomer, ni Aragorn, ni Haldir, ni Legolas, ni même Arwen (qui avait la sale manie d'envoyer des réflexions sur son cours à tous ses contacts quand elle s'ennuyait) ne lui avaient rien envoyé. Elle avait un seul message non-lu, d'un expéditeur inconnu. Ce devait être encore une pub. Eowyn se cala dans un recoin du couloir pour pouvoir l'écouter avant de le supprimer :

« Eowyn, c'est Gimli. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi (_c'était ridicule, évidemment qu'elle se rappelait de lui _!) mais je suis un ami, en quelques sortes, d'Aragorn et d'Haldir. (_elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au 'en quelques sortes'_) Ne me rentre pas dans tes contacts et n'essaye pas de m'appeler, s'il te plait, parce que ce téléphone n'est pas le mien. Bref, c'est une longue histoire. Mais sache qu'on ne risque pas de se revoir avant un certain bout de temps : je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de gars tout à fait blanc et irréprochable. Je vais me mettre au vert pendant un moment, loin de Paris. Il y a trop de choses qui me suivent par ici. Paris n'est pas que la ville des belles gens comme Legolas et toi. On se reverra peut-être dans un ou deux ans, si je suis chanceux. D'ici là, tu auras sans doute trouvé un vrai chevalier dans son armure brillante qui pourra te montrer que le monde peut être autre chose que des mecs comme on les entend à la télé. J'aurais vraiment aimé te le montrer, mais tout ce que j'arriverai à faire, ç'aurait été de te montrer l'inverse. Bref, je m'embrouille. Pour en arriver au point, c'est que j'ai rarement vu de filles aussi jolies que toi, et je fréquente Arwen depuis quelques mois, maintenant. J'aurais aimé continué à te fréquenter, même en restant juste ton ami, mais ce n'est plus trop possible pour l'instant. J'espère que tu seras heureuse, tout de même, parce que le bonheur, dès fois, se refuse même aux belles personnes. J'espère que tu te souviendras de moi, au moins un peu, quand on se reverra dans quelques années, peut-être. Au revoir. »

Il y eu un juron et le message s'arrêta.

Eowyn regarda son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce une blague ? Elle eut envie de rappeler le numéro, mais la voix profonde et grave de Gimli l'en dissuada. Il avait l'air sérieux. Gimli ne semblait pas être du genre à faire des canulars téléphoniques avec des affaires aussi sérieuses. La jeune fille sentit la panique monter en elle : que devait-elle faire ? Haldir, Eomer et Aragorn étaient encore en cours, à cette heure-là : elle ne pouvait donc pas leur montrer ce message. Devait-elle en parler à la police ? Non, c'était ridicule : elle pouvait mettre Gimli encore plus dans la merde…

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda autour d'elle, comme si quelqu'un allait lui apporter la solution sur un plateau d'argent. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua : son ombre noire qui traversait le couloir, un café à la main, l'odeur de sa cigarette le précédant.

Il sembla surpris de la voir là, toute seule, assise par terre, son téléphone encore dans sa main, son désarroi sans doute peint sur tout son visage. Il hésita même un moment sur la marche à suivre, regardant l'autre bout du couloir avant de reporter ses yeux sur elle. Il regarda encore autour d'eux pour bien s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, comme s'il n'arrivait pas encore à croire à cette situation. Quand il avança vers elle, avec ses News Rocks imposantes et son sweater trop large pour lui, à l'effigie d'un groupe qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Eowyn avait à la fois l'impression de voir un sauveur et une menace avancer vers elle. Elle releva la tête pour ne pas regarder ses genoux. Il était assez grand pour qu'elle se sente ridicule à tordre la tête pour le regarder. Il la regarda un instant, comme s'il était encore indécis sur la démarche à suivre. Puis, il lui tendit une main. Il ne se baissa pas à son niveau, non, il l'invita à se relever. Elle saisit sa main, un peu moite, et tira aussi légèrement qu'elle put (pour ne pas renverser son café) pour se relever. Elle avait été plus classe.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean clair et reprit son sac. Il la dévorait encore du regard. Ça la gênait un peu, parce qu'elle savait qu'il devait lui trouver plein de défauts, mais elle était aussi contente d'avoir pu capter son attention, au moins un peu. Ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas simplement le remercier et s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir. L'image de l'impératrice du haut de sa tour d'ivoire lui suffisait. Elle voulait passer à autre chose, alors, elle se lança :

- Je sais qui tu es, lui dit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Il se tourna vers elle jusqu'à planter ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu si clair que leur couleur éblouit Eowyn un instant. Ils avaient certes une belle couleur, mais ils semblaient tristes, tourmentés, ailleurs… Il y avait bien trop d'émotions pour qu'elle puisse y comprendre quelque chose. Eowyn se sentit directement submergée. Elle n'était pas très habituée à être aussi poche des gens…

- Il est temps pour moi de fermer ce blog. Je pourrais avoir l'air pathétique en silence.

- J'étais 'Snow', dit-elle tout à coup.

Il la regarda, visiblement étonné, ce qu'il restait de son sourcil droit montrant sa surprise. Ils s'étaient déjà parlés, via son blog. Elle n'avait que ce pseudo. Pas d'adresse mail, pas de blog, rien pour qu'il puisse la joindre. Juste ce pseudo 'Snow' avec lequel elle était venue commenter quelques articles de son blog. Ils avaient débattus et s'étaient disputés. Et un jour, elle avait disparu.

Eowyn se sentit tellement coupable tout à coup qu'elle essaya de trouver une explication, un prétexte, mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Un jour, elle s'était lassée et elle avait arrêté de lui publier ses réponses. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir traversé son ordinateur et d'être tombée pile sur son 'pathetic-and-wilde', sans avoir pu s'y préparer…

- Le monde est petit, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire.

Une fille passa dans le couloir, juste dans le dos de Grima. Elle les regarda bizarrement et quand Eowyn leva les yeux vers elle, accéléra le pas. Elle se sentait à la fois très exposée et très protégée grâce au corps de Grima qui, même s'il n'était pas aussi puissant et musclé que celui d'Eomer, était déjà mieux que son mètre soixante huit. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elle avait honte de les dire. Pourtant, il le fallait. Elle devait renverser sa tour d'ivoire. Passer à autre chose. Tenter cette expérience.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, sentant ses joues s'embraser.

Il rit. Son café trembla dans sa main et il fit un pas en arrière. Son rire était horrible. Il sonnait comme les remarques des garçons de son collège qui riaient d'elle parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à la plage comme les autres filles, sans revenir brûlée de coups de soleils hideux et douloureux. Il sonnait comme les regards hautains des filles sur sa poitrine qui refusait de pousser. Il sonnait comme les heures du déjeuner passées en silence, dans un coin de la cour parce qu'elle n'allait pas se maquiller dans les toilettes comme toutes les filles de son âge. Son premier réflexe fut de rouvrir la porte de sa tour d'ivoire et de retourner s'enfermer dedans, comme à chaque fois, encore tremblante de peur et de rage, avant de couvrir ses blessures sous de la boue et des dentelles jusqu'à ce que les plaies s'infectent mais soient cachées.

- Aha, fit Grima soudainement, calmant son rire grinçant. Non, désolé, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Ce fut à Eowyn de faire un pas en arrière :

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Est-ce que tu as lu ce que j'écrivais comme moi, j'ai lu ce que tu écrivais ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que je ressens ? Rien du tout. Tu es juste là à essayer de séduire des filles qui ont l'air à peu près jolies. D'ailleurs, si je dois tout te dire, la fille à la fête de début d'année était loin d'être un succès non plus ! Mais j'imagine que c'est tout ce que tu peux espérer avoir ! Qui es-tu pour me dire ce qui me va ou pas ? Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai un rôle ? Peut-être que tu vis dans une sorte de theatrum mundi, mais pas moi ! Je fais et je dis ce qui me paraît juste, pas ce qui paraît bien aller avec mon rôle. Sa voix se brisa légèrement. Je ne suis pas qu'une fille inaccessible.

Deux étudiants qui discutaient non loin de là s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. Eowyn eut soudainement honte de son comportement. Il devait rire d'elle encore plus maintenant. S'énerver pour de telles futilités… L'amour lui avait fait tourner la tête, elle qui était toujours si calme et composée. Si faussement calme et composée. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, sentant l'adrénaline redescendre. Maintenant, elle devait quitter la scène avec le plus de dignité possible et espérer que l'affaire ne fasse pas trop de bruit. Au moins, elle n'était pas dans un lycée…

Elle saisit son sac et s'apprêta à croiser Grima pour s'enfuir et s'enterrer chez elle sans même attendre son frère.

Il la rattrapa. Il saisit son poignet avec la même main qui l'avait relevée. Il but une gorgée de café, comme pour se donner contenance et, sans la regarder, l'entraîna hors du couloir. Dans l'escalier, il lui lâcha la main mais elle ne pensa pas à fuir et préféra le suivre jusque dans la cour. Là, ils avaient juste l'air de deux élèves qui sortaient du même cours.

- Tu as cours, cet aprèm ? lui demanda-t-il.

La question était si soudaine et presque personnelle qu'Eowyn eut un mouvement de recul. Elle finit par hocher négativement la tête. Elle était censée aller réviser à la BU mais soudainement, ça pouvait attendre.

- Si tu veux, on peut aller manger chez moi. On pourra commander des pizzas. J'ai acheté Elizabeth : The Golden Age hier…

- Acheté ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ce fut à son tour d'être embarrassé :

- Téléchargé. Mais en bonne qualité.

Eowyn lui donna un sourire encore un peu hésitant mais un sourire tout de même. Il finit son café en une gorgée et le jeta dans une des poubelles du coin. Eowyn n'osa pas lui dire qu'il en avait un peu au coin des lèvres : elle se contenta de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait et de se laisser guider.

- Bon, je vois que vous êtes fatigués, fit Mme Nenya, mais vous avez bien travaillé. Pour demain, vous avancez votre petit grec, comme d'habitude et je vous distribue ce petit thème. C'est un extrait de _Cyrano de Bergerac, _il est assez facile. Je ne le ramasserai pas, mais je veux qu'il soit fait. Bonne journée et à demain.

Elle referma son classeur d'une seule main, mettant véritablement fin au cours de thème grec pour aujourd'hui. Toute la classe fit de même dans un brouhaha de discussion et de bruissement de feuilles de cours et de cliquetis de stylos qui se rangent.

Aragorn, déjà en manque d'Arwen et de cigarette se leva le premier et commença à remonter les escaliers du petit amphithéâtre. Il savait que les autres allaient le rejoindre. Eomer prit le temps de ranger ses cours dans son classeur et il se leva. Il était un des derniers à quitter la salle, avec deux autres jeunes hommes qui venaient de prépa – des rebus de khâgne – qui étaient déjà sous le charme de Mme Nenya et qui tentaient d'avoir l'air cultivés auprès d'elle. S'ils savaient qu'ils avaient affaire à une prof sortant de l'ENS…

Mais Eomer n'était pas de ceux qui tentaient d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Mme Nenya. Il savait que les seuls élèves qui pouvaient avoir ses attentions étaient ceux qui travaillaient. Il lui sourit quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui et fit un léger signe de la tête pour la saluer sans interrompre sa conversation et sortit.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà dehors, à faire un embouteillage devant la porte, comme toujours après les cours et ils discutaient de la rentrée et de la bibliographie. Haldir était parmi eux. Il était adossé au mur du couloir opposé à la porte, son portable dans les mains, la tête un peu baissée, ses joues cachées par deux rideaux de ses cheveux blonds. Quand il releva la tête, Eomer était en train de fermer la porte de la salle. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut directement accueilli par un baiser d'Haldir.

Même Madame Nenya entendit les hourras, au fond de l'amphithéâtre. Elle sourit et regarda les deux anciens prépas la quitter le plus poliment possible pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Galadriel ne chercha pas à savoir : elle l'apprendrait bien tôt ou tard. Avec ses dix élèves de lettres classiques, rien ne pouvait bien lui être caché très longtemps. Ça lui rappelait sa propre khâgne… Son sourire s'effaça presque immédiatement. Elle s'assit à nouveau à son bureau, son classeur encore négligemment fermé devant elle. Son bras blanc était étendu devant elle : elle le retourna pour regarder encore les dernières cicatrices marquer sa peau blanche. Ses élèves ne les voyaient pas ou très rarement et personne ne faisait jamais de remarques. Elle se rappelait encore du regard d'Aragorn, fixé sur la peau blanche de son bras gauche tandis qu'elle le réprimandait sur son dernier devoir, nettement moins soigné que d'habitude.

Aragorn avait été le genre de jeune homme avec qui elle aurait pu entretenir une relation de professeur à élève. Oh, ça choquait énormément, certes, mais Galadriel ne se souciait plus vraiment de l'avis des autres depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'ENS, se prouvant à elle-même de quoi elle était capable. Aragorn était un jeune homme faussement rebelle, faussement bad boy avec sa moto et ses blousons en cuir d'un goût très douteux. Mais il était quelqu'un de très doué et de très sensible. Il _sentait_ le texte. Il connaissait les mots justes. Il était très instinctif et, si certains de ses devoirs étaient brillamment réussis, d'autres étaient plutôt catastrophiques.

Mais Aragorn était déjà en couple avec une jeune fille, la fille d'une collègue qu'elle avait croisée, un jour, en train de s'ennuyer dans son coin lors d'une fête pour la retraite d'une collègue. Galadriel était venue la voir alors et lui avait parlé quelques instants. Elle avait préféré la compagnie de cette jeune fille qui avait trop de rouge à lèvres que celle de ces vieux professeurs, obsédés par leurs petites vies rangées. Elle-même était avec Celeborn depuis plusieurs années (elle ne les comptait pas, elle trouvait cela ridicule : comme si chaque année était un obstacle de plus qu'ils avaient surmonté avec succès, non, ce n'était pas vraiment pas sa vision du couple) et elle avait son initiale tatouée sur le sein. Elle ne se voyait plus vraiment être avec un autre homme. Celeborn et elle avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble. Personne ne la connaissait mieux, pas même ses élèves, peu importe le temps qu'elle passait avec eux.

Alors, lorsqu'Aragorn était tombé sur les cicatrices de son bras, celles qui ne disparaitraient jamais vraiment, dans l'intérieur de son poignet, elle se calma un peu. Ses colères n'étaient pas explosives et Galadriel criait rarement, elle se contentait d'être froide et cassante. Mais elle essayait de ne jamais humilier ses élèves et, quand elle avait quelque chose à leur dire, elle ne le faisait jamais en face de tous les autres élèves. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de blesser profondément un élève. Elle ne serait jamais un prof de prépa. Jamais. Même si toute sa carrière en dépendait.

Aragorn avait regardé les traits pendant un long moment, avec une étrange fascination, une surprise non dissimulée et une grande tristesse. Il releva la tête vers elle et Galadriel eut du mal à soutenir le regard intense de ses yeux verts. Ils n'étaient pas pleins de pitié, mais de douceur et de compassion. A ce moment-là, s'il avait essayé de devenir plus que son élève, elle aurait accepté. Mais le moment était passé dans un long silence profond et rien ne s'était passé. Galadriel avait alors tout oublié, sauf d'être plus prudente sur ses cicatrices. Aragorn et elle n'en avaient jamais parlé et elle était sûre qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre. Arwen avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur un jeune homme pareil. Ils devenaient rares.

La porte de sa salle se referma encore une fois, la sortant à nouveau de ses pensées. Elle replia tout de suite les bras sur elle avant même de relever la tête. M. Nenya se tenait sur le pas de la porte, en haut de l'allée qui menait à son bureau. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond à peine plus profond que les siens étaient tirés en arrière comme il le faisait tous les matins. Elle aimait le regarder se coiffer. Quand il en était à cette étape, elle était souvent en train de choisir ses chaussures, devant le grand miroir de leur dressing et elle le regardait, sans qu'il le sache vraiment. Il mettait un grand soin à coiffer ses longs cheveux, à les tirer en arrière avant de mettre un peu de gel pour que le tout tienne. Tout devait être parfait et aucun cheveu ne dépassait de sa coiffure, même après une journée de cours. Galadriel aimait ce contraste entre ses cheveux de cours, bien coiffés et aussi ordonnés que ses cours et ceux qu'il avait au matin, éparpillés sur l'oreiller, n'attendant que ses longs doigts fins qui se mêlaient avec plaisir avec les longues mèches blondes. Elle lui sourit : elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'avec Celeborn. Il avait été son premier et elle était persuadée qu'il serait son dernier également.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son poignet, ses doigts effleurant les cicatrices. Sa main était très douce sur sa peau et Mme Nenya s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant. Celeborn en profita pour se glisser derrière elle pour que son torse lui serve de dossier. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es au courant que deux de tes élèves sont prêts à conclure sur le sol devant ta salle ?

- Laisse-moi deviner : Mirkwood et Meduseld ?

- Je ne connais pas tous tes élèves, ma feuille d'or.

- Un grand blond platine, islandais avec des yeux bleus, très pâle et un jean bleu très clair et un autre, encore plus grand, bien plus bronzé, blond vénitien, chemise pourpre…

- Bravo, c'était eux… Comment tu as deviné ?

- Je ne fais pas qu'enseigner aux élèves : je sais les observer aussi…

- Tu n'as pas une horde de première année qui se demande si tu parles chinois dès que tu prononces le mot « déclinaisons ».

- Je ne suis juste pas aussi timide que toi, vieille branche argentée…

- C'est une autre façon de voir les choses, petite feuille dorée…

- Je propose un café.

- Proposition acceptée.

Galadriel rangea finalement ses affaires et prit son sac avant de suivre Celeborn hors de la salle de cours où les élèves se dispersaient finalement. Quand elle fendit le petit groupe d'élèves, juste derrière la masse finement musclée de Celeborn, elle croisa le sourire rayonnant d'Aragorn, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Il semblait encore rire sous le coup de l'euphorie du baiser mais quand il croisa son regard, son sourire ne diminua pas d'un cran. Galadriel s'autorisa un petit sourire également et saisit la main de son mari pour se laisser entrainer jusqu'à la salle des profs.

Dehors, le soleil brillait.


End file.
